Márs Zero, une nouvelle vie
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Harry e Draco são recém-casados. Por obra e graça de Lúcius Malfoy os dois tem uma lua-de-mel infernal, e decidem recomeçar a vida do zero, casa nova, independência mas nada de mordomias nem elfos para o desgosto de Draco. SLASH/LEMON
1. Tempestade

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/ Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

**Nota da autora**: O título em francês é referência à fic que me inspirou, DROIT DU SEIGNEUR da autora Amanuensis, muito bem traduzida pelo TRADUCIOUS, aqui no FF. net.

Eu sei que existe a sequência da referida fic chamada FAIT ACCOMPLI (também no TRADUCIOUS), eu li, mas achei que os garotos mereciam mais. Como boa Lufa que sou, adoro finais felizes e amo Drarry de paixão. Então resolvi fazer uma versão mais light, pois de amarga e muitas vezes frustrante, já basta à vida cotidiana. No mundo das fics quero humor e love, love, love!

** Não é imperativo ler a Droit Du Seigneur para entender esta fic, mas vale a leitura. A fic é muito boa, embora meio dolorida de ler.

Lucius está mais filho da P... que nunca. Sim, o loiraço belzebu é gostoso de doer, mas ruim até a raiz. Ele merece um revide dos lindinhos e até da Cissa pela sacanagem!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Capítulo 1

**Tempestade**

Feedback...

Draco acorda e encontra Harry vomitando no banheiro, achando que podia ter engravidado.

Como fazia três semanas que ele e o marido estavam se recuperando da infernal "Noite de Núpcias", ambos estavam apavorados com a possibilidade de o moreno ter engravidado de Lucius, por conta daquela maldita tradição do Droit Du Seigneur.

(Fim do feedback)

Draco sentiu as pernas amolecerem e caiu de joelhos ao lado do outro, que estava muito pálido, com os olhos brilhantes cheios de angústia.

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram em um silêncio chocado, com as mentes girando sem parar.

Draco soltou-se do abraço e fitou Harry, que lutava bravamente para não chorar. Enquanto pensava: _"O que faremos? Como vamos saber se á verdade? E se for, como confirmar a paternidade? Eu sei que existe um feitiço usado pelos medi-bruxos, mas ir ao St. Mungus?_

_Por Mordred! Estamos casados há três semanas, se a fofoca vazar vai ser um inferno! Um Malfoy criando o filho de outro e o rapaz que sobreviveu, um infiel que nem sabe quem é o pai da criança. Que grande monte de merda!"_

Acomodando o marido na cama, ele ordenou que um elfo trouxesse chá e biscoitos de água e sal.

Aconchegando Harry nos braços ele finalmente falou:

- Harry você não pode ter certeza!

- Eu sei. Mas os sintomas batem direitinho: enjôo, sono, cansaço. E você sabe que já aconteceram casos de gravidez masculina sem o auxílio de mágica na minha família.

- Mas como vamos nos certificar? O St. Mungus é público, o médico da família nem pensar, iria cair direto nos ouvidos de meu pai! E se for mesmo? Se a criança for dele?

- Não sei Draco. A criança é inocente e é um Malfoy.

- Mas seria uma constante lembrança daquela noite maldita. Será que iríamos suportar?

Harry suspirou derrotado com a mente girando sem parar: _"Quem poderia nos ajudar? Médicos trouxas nem pensar! No mundo bruxo somos muito conhecidos, e além do mais, não conhecemos nenhum medi-bruxo que atenda em consultório particular; sempre fui tratado em Hogwarts...."_

- É isso! Hogwarts! – disse ele em voz alta.

- Como? O que você quer em Hogwarts? – perguntou o outro.

- Madame Pomfrey! Passei tantas vezes naquela enfermaria, que ela me conhece até pelo avesso! E é a única pessoa com conhecimento para fazer os testes sem espalhar o resultado.

- Será que ela nos ajudaria?

- Tenho certeza que sim. Ela sabe até do nosso histórico sexual.

- Hã?

- Lembra quando começamos a pensar em dormir juntos? Eu estava cheio de dúvidas e não tinha com quem conversar. Então procurei a Poppy. Juro que catei cada grão, da minha tão falada coragem Grifinória, para abordar o assunto com uma senhora que tinha idade para ser minha avó. Mas ela encarou o assunto numa boa, me deu conselhos, livretos explicativos e disse que sempre que precisasse poderia procurá-la.

- Por que você não conversou comigo?

- Eu estava morrendo de vergonha de te falar da minha completa ignorância no assunto! Apesar dos nossos amassos serem uma delícia e ter aprendido bastante; eu não queria chegar à nossa primeira vez sem ter uma idéia muito clara do que iria acontecer. Ter uma crise de pânico na hora "H" ou te machucar sem querer.

- Por Circe, Harry! Você...

- Nós estávamos nos conhecendo! Você, o garanhão da sonserina que já tinha feito de tudo, namorando o tapado Potter que nunca tinha feito nada...

- Tudo bem Harry, nós continuamos essa conversa uma outra hora. E Sobre a Madame Pomfrey?

- Vamos enviar uma coruja e conversar pela lareira, ou quem sabe ir até ela via flú.

- Vamos enviar a coruja, mas acho melhor irmos até ela partindo de outro lugar. Meu pai tem completo controle sobre a rede de flú e pode xeretar as conexões.

Depois da troca de correspondência, ficou acertado que iriam ver Pomfrey utilizando uma lareira do Caldeirão Furado. Era realmente uma sorte que sua antiga colega Ana Abbott, gerenciasse o lugar.

Com o aluguel do quarto e a conexão de flú acertados, os dois aparataram e entraram direto na hospedaria o mais discretamente possível. Na hora combinada foram recebidos por uma Madame Pomfrey bastante intrigada.

Eles explicaram a suspeita da gravidez e que gostariam de ter certeza sem tornar o assunto público.

A medi-bruxa pediu a Harry para deitar-se na cama de uma das cabines de exame, enquanto realizava o procedimento. Draco estava ao lado acompanhando tudo atentamente. Depois de alguns minutos que para os dois pareceram horas, ela deu o veredicto:

- Harry, sinto muito, mas você não está grávido. O que você tem é uma leve depressão e seu nível de stress está tão alto, que causou uma gastrite.

Na realidade o casal só ouviu a primeira frase. Os dois se fitaram com enorme alívio. Então Draco, ficou incrivelmente pálido e sentiu uma vertigem. Se não fosse a rapidez da medi-bruxa em conjurar uma cadeira, ele teria caído no chão.

Harry olhava assustado para o marido, enquanto Pomfrey fazia uma varredura com a varinha no rapaz.

Acabando o exame ela olhou para os dois e falou muito séria:

- Que eu saiba, faz três semanas que vocês casaram e deveria estar em lua-de-mel. Mas ei-los aqui! Você Harry, estressado e deprimido. Você Draco, com um nível de energia perigosamente baixo, apresentando vestígios de arte das trevas em seu sistema. Vocês andaram se metendo em encrenca?

Os dois negaram veementemente.

Então o que houve? Vocês deveriam ter pedido ajuda para a família! – disse ela fitando os dois.

Draco cerrou o maxilar e seus olhos brilharam como aço. Harry tinha o olhar baixo e a tensão era visível em seus ombros.

O olhar conhecedor da medi-bruxa passou pelos rapazes e então falou:

- Vou buscar as poções para vocês.

Voltando, ela pediu a Draco para deitar na outra cama, pois a poção para remover a magia das trevas do seu corpo o deixaria sonolento. Harry tomou a poção para gastrite e uma dose de calmante e também deitou.

Depois de um cochilo de meia hora, o moreno acordou sentindo-se melhor e com sede, olhando para o lado viu que o loiro dormia tranquilo.

Poppy apareceu na porta de sua sala e o convidou para entrar.

- Venha tomar um chá, você parece estar precisando.

Acomodado numa confortável poltrona e saboreando um chá quente e doce, ele fitou a senhora que o encarava calmamente com um olhar inquisitivo. Ele sabia que a história não iria passar em branco.

- E então Harry, o que houve? Vocês são recém-casados e parecem ter saído de uma batalha! Eu te conheço, e sei que mesmo sendo muito cedo, você estaria radiante com a possibilidade de ter um filho.

Ele sentiu algo romper-se dentro de si. As últimas semanas foram terríveis, a luta íntima para se fazer de forte e inabalável para Draco, as lembranças vergonhosas daquela noite, o pavor de ter engravidado...

Tudo veio à tona. Ele levantou os olhos atormentados para Poppy e resolveu falar.

- Em três palavras: Droit Du Seigneur.

- Mas como? Isto é medieval, não um costume corrente! – falou a medi-bruxa chocada e estupefata.

- Diga isso a meu caro sogro. Segundo ele só os "mais puros", a "créme de lá créme" das famílias puro-sangue invocam a tradição.

- Pobre criança! E o que houve com Draco?

- Ele ficou enlouquecido e se recusou a cooperar. Então Lucius o fez beber a poção das trevas que aumenta a sensibilidade dos nervos do corpo, a ponto de que o menor movimento provoque dores insuportáveis. Aquele bastardo o imobilizou nas masmorras e instruiu os elfos a o tocarem... intimamente.

Eu estava esperando Draco em nosso quarto, sem saber de nada, quando meu sogro entrou e me comunicou da "honorável" tradição. Quando perguntei por meu marido, ele me disse que teve de aplicar uma punição condizente com a desobediência e se eu não colaborasse, poderia não achá-lo a tempo. E eu só consegui sair daquele maldito quarto quando estava amanhecendo... – disse frustrado. – Nós passamos as últimas três semanas nos recuperando. O efeito da poção que ele tomou, só começou a diminuir após duas semanas. Não nos tocamos desde o dia do casamento, está sendo uma lua-de-fel.

As lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto sem que ele percebesse, transformaram-se num pranto convulsivo.

A medi-bruxa deixou de lado o ar profissional e abraçou o garoto com carinho maternal, deixando-o chorar até esgotar as lágrimas falando palavras de consolo.

- Chore, faz bem. Alivia a alma e o coração.

- Eu não tinha a quem recorrer Poppy, só lembrei de você! – disse ele entre soluços.

- E fez muito bem. Vocês precisavam de atenção profissional. Vão tomar poções restauradoras e creio que por um tempo não vão querer crianças certo?

O moreno balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Então uma poção contraceptiva será providencial. Você sabe que com o casamento há o fortalecimento do elo, e há uma maior probabilidade de sua herança genética se manifestar.

Harry limpou as lágrimas do rosto e agradeceu a medi-bruxa

- Obrigado por me ouvir Poppy e desculpe a cena.

- Ora querido, é meu dever e meu prazer ajudar. Agora lave o rosto e passe esta poção refrescante. Você não vai querer que seu marido o veja com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, não é? – disse a senhora.

Ele saiu do banheiro sentindo-se aliviado e foi dar uma olhada em Draco, que acordou assim que ele chegou perto da cama, e abriu um pequeno sorriso que foi prontamente retribuído.

Depois de muitas recomendações e um suprimento de poções os dois voltaram para o Caldeirão Furado e de lá desaparataram para a Mansão Malfoy.

Foi à primeira noite, desde o casamento, que eles dormiram em paz.


	2. Bonança

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/ Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 2

**Bonança**

Como diz o ditado: Depois da tempestade vem a bonança.

Após uma noite de sono reparador, Harry comprou um sortimento de jornais trouxas e bruxos decidido a encontrar um apartamento para eles.

Seguindo a intuição do moreno, eles foram ver um apartamento em Godric's Hollow anunciado em um jornal trouxa.

O imóvel era na verdade, o segundo andar de uma casa bastante antiga e razoavelmente bem conservada, o jardim meio bagunçado e o apartamento tinha uma entrada independente pela lateral do prédio.

A proprietária era uma senhora idosa que os reconheceu de imediato, para a surpresa de ambos, já que estavam numa zona de moradias trouxas.

A dita senhora era um aborto (filho de bruxo não dotado de magia), logo a casa tinha as facilidades trouxas, mas sem perder contato com o mundo bruxo.

O apartamento estava fechado por um longo tempo, pois os bruxos o achavam muito trouxa e os trouxas diziam que o lugar tinha um ar meio sinistro.

Assim, tudo estava coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira, e os móveis remanescentes, tapados com velhos lençóis, davam um ar meio fantasmagórico ao lugar, mas foi amor à primeira vista. Duas suítes, sala de estar e jantar, gabinete, copa/cozinha completa e uma pequena área de serviço.

Com o final das férias, o jeito era arrumar o lugar depois do expediente.

Os dois combinaram de fazer tudo sozinhos, ainda tinham feridas emocionais recentes a curar e não queriam se expor demais.

Draco reclamava o tempo todo da faxina: que era uma tarefa indigna dele, que era serviço para os elfos domésticos e por aí vai.

Mas Harry cortou a litania com um simples comentário:

- Pois muito bem. Ordene que os elfos da Mansão limpem e arrumem tudo, mas não esqueça que eles terão de responder qualquer coisa que o seu pai perguntar.

O loiro fechou a boca e fez uma limpeza exemplar. Para Harry serviço doméstico não era novidade, afinal na casa dos Dursley ele estava acostumado a trabalhar duro.

Com o apartamento limpo, revelou-se um chão de madeira clara, o mármore castanho das lareiras e uma mobília também de madeira clara. Precisariam comprar um sofá, poltronas, tapetes, colchões e cortinas.

A pintura das paredes foi à parte mais divertida, pelo menos para Harry, que dava boas risadas com os achaques do loiro quando a tinta respingava nele.

Com a ajuda de Hermione (e sob os protestos de Draco) eles foram comprar móveis e o resto das necessidades do apartamento, em grandes magazines trouxas.

Os dois voltavam para a mansão Malfoy esgotados, pois mesmo com magia não estava sendo fácil colocar tudo em ordem, para se mudarem o mais rápido possível.

Também fizeram uma faxina e pintura na garagem, pois o amado carro não poderia ficar sufocando no pó, e também apararam a grama do pátio.

Com quase tudo em ordem, combinaram de fazer a mudança no sábado pela manhã. Assim na sexta-feira, enquanto Draco dava os toques finais, Harry foi ao mercado para abastecer a cozinha.

Os dois estavam exaustos e aliviados, seria a última noite deles na mansão Malfoy. Após o jantar, fizeram as malas e foram dormir.

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado, como um prenúncio de boa sorte.

Prontos para sair, com as malas magicamente encolhidas já no carro, os dois foram tomar o café da manhã com os pais de Draco que estavam no solarium da mansão.

Narcissa parecia surpresa, pois desde a malfadada noite de núpcias, os dois não apareciam para as refeições. O único gesto de Lucius foi erguer a sobrancelha e continuar lendo o jornal.

A refeição foi silenciosa e ao levantarem-se para sair Draco anunciou:

- Mãe, pai, estamos nos mudando, viemos nos despedir.

- Mas eu achei que vocês iriam ficar conosco por um tempo. – argumentou Narcissa.

- Já ficamos tempo o suficiente. É hora de termos o nosso canto. – respondeu Draco.

- Onde vocês vão morar? – perguntou ela.

- Godric's Hollow. Quando estivermos bem estabelecidos eu mando uma coruja e você pode nos visitar, está bem mãe? E a propósito, vou mudar meu nome para Draco Potter.

Nessa hora Lucius largou o jornal e encarou o filho falando de forma dura:

- Vai dar as costas para a família Draco? Renegar sua linhagem, suas obrigações e tradições, mudar de nome e se enfiar num bairrinho proletário? Tudo por causa de um meio-sangue? Por melhor que ele seja na cama, tem certeza que ele vale tudo isto? Se sair daqui não terá mais nenhum nuque, a fonte secou.

Ele já esperava pela retaliação, mas ficou firme e respondeu:

- Quer saber pai? Eu cansei de obrigações que implicam em fazer o que você quer, e se desobedecer acabo com uma imperdoável ou uma poçãozinha das trevas. E se as tão faladas tradições seguem a linha do que aconteceu em nosso casamento, eu passo. Longe do seu jugo espero me tornar uma pessoa melhor. O Harry vale tudo isto e muito mais, eu AMO este cara e quero construir uma vida com ele.

Estendendo a mão e entrelaçando os dedos nos do marido, ele se despediu da mãe com um olhar.

Harry encarou o casal e com a frieza de um iceberg se despediu.

- Obrigado pela "agradável" estadia. Adeus.

Deixaram o aposento e foram para a garagem em silêncio.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Só depois de dirigir por vários quilômetros, Draco começou a se descontrair e finalmente falou:

- Foi menos pior do que eu pensei, parece que um peso enorme saiu das minhas costas.

E Harry respondeu:

- Agora estamos por nossa conta. Sem mordomias, nem dinheiro fácil e nada de elfos.

- É, mas vamos para a nossa casa, ficar em paz. E tirar o atraso! – disse o loiro com um sorriso torto.

- Você é muito exagerado Draco!

- Ora, por favor! Com mais uns dias de abstinência eu poderia fazer voto de castidade e entrar para o mosteiro de São Potter! Eu realmente devia estar fora de mim quando topei essa proposta maluca.

- Não seja dramático! – retrucou o moreno continuando – Na mansão não tinha clima, o apartamento estava uma zona completa. Com o trabalho durante dia e a arrumação do apartamento após o expediente, estávamos sempre cansados demais para qualquer coisa. Então, pense que hoje será realmente o nosso primeiro dia de casados. E não podemos esquecer de fazer bons feitiços de silêncio para não assustarmos a senhoria, eu realmente gostei do lugar.


	3. Tirando o atraso

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon / Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

**Nota da autora**: É a primeira vez que escrevo lemon, portanto sejam gentis nas críticas tá?

Capítulo 3

**Tirando o atraso**

**(Se não gosta de lemon pule este capítulo)**

Chegando ao destino, estacionaram o carro na garagem e subiram para o apartamento.

Mal a porta foi fechada e partiram para ação, beijando-se como se não houvesse amanhã. O barulho da bagagem caindo no chão teve o impacto de uma trovoada no cômodo silencioso. Harry um tanto sem fôlego falou:

- Draco, os feitiços de silêncio!

- Oh merda, eu já estava esquecendo! Também vou colocar os de privacidade, bloquear a conexão de flú e a aparatação. Não me olhe com esta cara. Este fim de semana você é só meu, não quero saber de visitas.

Harry juntou as malas e as levou para o quarto do casal, onde ficou parado olhando à sua volta. Draco chegou por trás e colocou a mão na cintura do moreno perguntando:

- O que você achou?

- Essa era a surpresa? Ficou ótimo!

O quarto estava decorado em tons de bege e azul turquesa, com alguns detalhes em prata. Na cama king size, um edredom sedoso azul turquesa e na cabeceira uma porção de travesseiros em tons de turquesa e bege.

- Eu achei que não iríamos gostar de nada que nos lembrasse as casas de Hogwarts ou a mansão dos meus pais, e estas lojas trouxas até que tem coisas interessantes. Devo esta para a Granger, mas se você contar a ela eu te azaro!

- Você nunca vai admitir que a Mione possa saber alguma coisa que você não saiba?

- Até parece! – disse o outro, inclinando-se e beijando a nuca de Harry, que se arrepiou todo.

- Adoro te ver arrepiado! Eu vou te beijar todinho! – disse ele.

Entraram no quarto entre beijos e literalmente caíram na cama. Depois de seis semanas sem sexo, o casal estava afoito. As roupas foram despidas em tempo recorde e o desejo estava no comando.

Bocas, mãos, pernas, um reencontro de caminhos conhecidos, suspiros, gemidos, palavras de paixão...

Draco cumpriu o prometido beijando Harry por inteiro, deixando-o zonzo de prazer. Rolando na cama e ficando por cima do loiro, ele ondulava o corpo, beijando os ombros, o pescoço, passando de leve os dentes por aquela garganta de pele macia, o que fazia Draco uivar de tesão. As mãos fortes acarinhando a pele, embrenhando-se nos cabelos, traçando os contornos daquele corpo, viajando pelas costas, acariciando de forma íntima e o fazendo gemer sem controle.

- Mmmmm Harry! Você está me deixando doido, eu não vou agüentar muito. Pega o lubrificante.

Harry pegou o tubo e o estendeu para Draco convidando com voz rouca:

- Então me prepara e vem para mim.

- Mas Harry, eu achei que depois de tudo...

O moreno balançou a cabeça e seguiu falando:

- Eu preciso te sentir dentro de mim, ver você se acabando em mim. Eu preciso saber que você ainda me quer desse jeito.

- Deuses! É claro que eu te quero! De todas as maneiras! – disse Draco tomando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos e o beijando com paixão.

Depois do que aquele Filho da P... fez, ele tinha certeza que seu marido não iria querer desse jeito, por um bom tempo. Então teria que ser especial, como uma primeira vez. Reafirmar o elo, colocar amor em cada gesto.

Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, ele preparou Harry refreando ao máximo o desejo insano de se enterrar nele. Depois de todo este tempo sem sexo, afobação só iria resultar em dor e desconforto, se ele não fosse cuidadoso.

Com o moreno relaxado e desejoso, ele passou lubrificante em si mesmo e foi penetrando devagar, centímetro a centímetro numa agonia deliciosa, até que Harry ergueu os quadris e se empalou até o fundo.

Draco segurou a respiração, soltando o ar devagar, tentando desacelerar enquanto murmurava quase que para si mesmo:

- Tão quente... tão apertado... Isso é tããão boooommmm!

Começando a movimentar-se num lento vai-e-vem, ele inclinou-se para beijar o marido, que correspondeu fervoroso, e mudando levemente o ângulo das investidas, sentiu o moreno estremecer e gemer contra sua boca, mais uma estocada e um gemido mais alto.

As mãos dele escorregaram pelas costas de Draco, acariciando seus quadris com urgência e impelindo o loiro a um ritmo mais rápido. O membro de Harry prensado entre os dois corpos era estimulado a cada investida, que somado ao roçar do sexo de Draco em sua próstata, o levaram ao limite rapidinho chamando o nome do loiro sem parar.

As contrações do corpo do marido apertando-se em volta dele, foram o gatilho para o próprio orgasmo, que veio forte e o fez desabar em cima de Harry, sentindo-se satisfeito e sem forças para se mexer.

DHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco estava com a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry, que fazia um cafuné gostoso, tudo na maior paz, até que o estômago do moreno começou a reclamar e o outro brincou:

-Tem um monstro aí dentro?

Harry colocando os óculos e vendo a hora exclamou:

- Já passou de uma e meia da tarde. Então vamos ao almoço!

- Tem que ser agora? – disse o loiro com voz arrastada. – Este travesseiro está tão confortável!

- Vamos manhoso, eu estou com fome!

- E eu com preguiça!

- Neste caso Vossa Alteza, eu trago o almoço até aqui.

- Nossa! Além de marido você também tem vocação para elfo doméstico?

- Muito engraçado Draco! Já volto.

Dito e feito: Em dez minutos ele estava de volta, flutuando uma enorme bandeja, que foi pousada sobre a cama e anunciou:

- Voilá! Almoço Instantâneo!

- Espertinho, você já tinha tudo preparado.

- Claro, conhece o ditado trouxa: "Um homem prevenido vale por dois?"

A bandeja continha peito de peru assado cortado em fatias finas, pães diversos, picles, catchup, mostarda, maionese, alface, tomates fatiados e o toque trouxa do tubo de batatinhas chips. Uma jarra de suco de abóbora e de sobremesa chocolates da Dedos de Mel.

Depois do almoço tardio, continuaram na cama curtindo a preguiça, até que resolveram tomar um banho.

A desculpa perfeita para um amasso molhado e apaixonado. Harry com as costas prensadas no azulejo do box, um contraste chocante entre o calor dos corpos, a água morna do chuveiro e o gelado da parede. Ele passou uma das pernas pelo quadril de Draco para aumentar a fricção das ereções. Beijos de tirar o fôlego, carícias ousadas, corpos molhados e escorregadios, os gemidos de um incendiando o desejo do outro até o prazer total.

Ficaram abraçados recuperando o fôlego e trocaram olhares que valiam muito mais que palavras sob a água do chuveiro.

Depois do banho os dois foram para a cozinha, pois Harry disse que precisava repor as energias.

Draco fitava entre curioso e espantado os eletrodomésticos trouxas e perguntou:

- Para quê tudo isto? Ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar como bruxo?

- Aprendi sim, mas gosto de misturar os dois estilos, e os supermercados trouxas tem uma porção de coisas legais. Quer sorvete?

- Trouxa ou bruxo?

- Trouxa. – disse Harry.

- Sei não... Vai ver tem gosto de lama.

- Chato! – rebateu o moreno, indo até o freezer para encher uma taça com os sabores de passas ao rum e chocolate com nozes. Sentando-se à mesa ele saboreava cada colherada com uma expressão deliciada, que começou a deixar Draco com água na boca.

- É tão bom assim?

- Hum, hum! – resmungou o outro.

- Me dá uma provinha?

- Mudou de idéia?

- Bem, digamos que o seu jeito de comer sorvete, está me dando muitas idéias.

Com um suspiro conformado, Harry ofereceu uma colher cheia de sorvete, que foi provada por um loiro meio cético.

- Mas é muito bom! – disse ele roubando uma colherada do outro sabor e comentando:

- Melhor ainda! – disse ele mergulhando novamente a colher na taça de Harry.

- Hei folgado! Pega uma taça e vai te servir, está no freezer.

- Ah! Mas do seu é melhor, a colher tem o seu gostinho.

- Que romântico! O que a preguiça te faz dizer! – debochou o moreno.

- Não seja estraga prazer; com seu gostinho o sorvete fica muito mais saboroso! – falou Draco com seu melhor sorriso de conquistador barato.

- Tá, entendi, você venceu. Vou encher a taça de novo.

Ficaram por ali comendo sorvete e namorando. Quando se deram conta já estava anoitecendo.

Foram para a sala e abriram as portas da sacada, para aproveitar a brisa, estirando-se no sofá.

- Por Merlin! – exclamou o loiro. – É bom ficar em paz, sem interrupções, sem horários...

E Harry respondeu:

- É fim de semana. Depois teremos nossos horários de trabalho, casa para cuidar, compras a fazer, roupas para lavar e nada de elfos.

- Sem estresse tá? Este findi é só nosso! – E passando o braço pelos ombros do marido. Draco iniciou um beijo preguiçoso, saboreando os últimos vestígios de sabor do sorvete daquela boca tentadora.

As mãos do moreno passeavam lentas pelos braços e costas, espalmando as coxas, despertando o desejo, enquanto beijava o pescoço do loiro, até aquele ponto atrás da orelha que o fez arrepiar-se todo. A boca foi descendo provocante, com beijos molhados, sugando os mamilos rosados, beijando todo o torso, subindo para os ombros e falando palavras meio sem sentido bem baixinho, roçando de leve os lábios nas orelhas de Draco, que estava bem ofegante e duro como rocha. Como o clima foi esquentando, as carícias ficaram mais urgentes, as bocas mais ansiosas e o restante das roupas sumiu.

O contato das peles nuas arrancou gemidos de prazer dos dois. Draco deslizou a mão entre os dois corpos e bombeava as ereções juntas, enquanto as bocas se ocupavam num beijo ardente.

Com a voz carregada de desejo Draco falou:

- Eu ainda estou com muita fome de você, eu te quero!

- Então me toma, sou teu! – respondeu Harry com os olhos brilhantes e a boca inchada dos beijos.

Com um "accio lubrificante", a paixão seguiu seu rumo.

Sentado no colo do marido, ele foi penetrado em uma única e lenta estocada. O loiro segurando firme seu quadril, o guiava em movimentos para cima e para baixo, numa cadência tão antiga quanto o tempo.

Harry entregou-se completamente às sensações arrebatadoras. Aquela língua provocante, os gemidos roucos, Draco o preenchendo por completo, o calor dele, as investidas cada vez mais rápidas, o corpo tensionando-se, o pulso errático e a espiral de prazer, aquela sensação de realização e quase desmaio. Mais algumas estocadas e o loiro derramou-se murmurando:

- Você é meu, meu, meu ...

Acabaram cochilando ali mesmo, numa confusão de braços e pernas. Algum tempo mais tarde, acordaram um tanto doloridos de ficarem "amontoados" no sofá.

Após o jantar ficaram conversando na cozinha, enquanto lavavam a louça e Draco resolveu tomar um banho. O moreno sabia que o "ritual de beleza" iria demorar no mínimo uns 40 minutos. Assim pegou uma roupa e a nécessaire com os produtos de higiene, indo tomar seu banho na suíte de hóspedes.

No gabinete, Harry folheava uma revista de quadribol e só levantou os olhos da leitura quando Draco entrou no aposento. Ele era elegante até de pijama, que neste caso era de seda cinza grafite, destacando a pele muito clara e os olhos prateados, que brilharam como estrelas fitando o marido vestido com um simples pijama de malha branca muito macia.

- Branco querido? Muito virginal! Pronto para nossa primeira noite de casados?

Harry teve a graça de corar.

- E você ainda fica vermelho! Que adorável.

- Draco, nós dois sabemos que virgem eu não sou faz um bom tempo, estamos casados há quase dois meses, sem contar o que fizemos durante esta tarde...

- Mas vai ser a nossa primeira noite de casados na nossa casa. – disse ele sentando-se e dando um cheirinho no pescoço do esposo.

- Hum! Perfume novo?

- Não, só sabonete. – respondeu o outro.

- Mas você está tão cheiroso, tão apetitoso. – comentou o loiro deslizando as mãos por debaixo da blusa do pijama para despi-lo, o fazendo recostar-se na chaise longue e inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

As mãos acariciavam com leveza passeando pelos braços, torso e pernas, arrepiando a pele do moreno, que passou os braços pelo pescoço de Draco aprofundando o beijo, que durou até que eles precisaram respirar novamente. O loiro continuava com as carícias enlouquecedoras descendo pelo corpo do marido, encostando o rosto na virilha dele, e sentindo seu calor e rigidez.

- Levanta os quadris amor. – pediu ele, tirando a calça do pijama e num movimento fluido abocanhou Harry, que fez um som meio surpreso e se contorceu de prazer.

O loiro deslizava lentamente a língua por toda extensão da ereção do marido, alternando movimentos espirais, lambidas lentas, ora somente um roçar de lábios e de súbito o engolindo por inteiro. O moreno estava reduzido a uma incoerência de palavras desconexas e gemidos ofegantes.

Draco fitava a beleza morena à sua mercê, olhos semicerrados, bochechas rosadas, os lábios rubros, o rosto com uma expressão de deleite sensual e ainda assim parecendo um tanto inocente. Era desconcertante e irresistível. A vontade de ver aquela face inundar-se de prazer, sabendo que era ele que provocava isso e, ao mesmo tempo, desejar um pouco daquela pureza para si, pois a sua se havia extinguido há muito tempo.

Fazendo uma trilha ascendente de beijos pelo abdômen de Harry e alcançando a boca tão desejada, tomou-a num beijo quente e sensual. Sentiu mãos fortes o despindo e acariciando, o toque de pele, a mistura de cheiros, sabores, texturas e o brilho amoroso daqueles olhos muito verdes que o fitavam, o impeliram a falar num tom carregado de sentimento:

- Me completa, me preenche, me possui...

Harry o fitou com olhos imensos, que passaram de verdes a quase negros com aquelas palavras, e viu que ele estava de dando por inteiro, de coração, corpo e alma.

As mãos desceram pelo corpo de Draco, acariciando, seduzindo, enquanto a boca diligente beijava a linha do maxilar, pescoço, ombros, o lóbulo das orelhas e mudando de posição passou a beijar e dar suaves mordidas na nuca do loiro, que se derreteu dando gemidos roucos.

O moreno beijava as omoplatas e a linha da coluna do marido, e com uma voz que era quase um sussurro pediu:

- Fica de quatro pra mim.

Atendendo ao pedido, ele desfrutava das carícias desde os tornozelos até as coxas, lentas e provocantes, movimentos circulares que subiam devagar, enquanto a boca salpicava suas costas e traseiro de beijos e mordidinhas. Então ele sentiu as mãos de Harry separando suas nádegas e só conseguiu emitir um grito estrangulado, quando sentiu a língua do moreno o tocando intimamente, provocando, lambendo, beijando e o penetrando com vagar.

Os braços do loiro fraquejaram e ele enterrou o rosto nas almofadas gemendo alto, e ficando num ângulo melhor ainda para ser degustado. Quando Harry traçou desenhos aleatórios com a ponta da língua em seu períneo, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava com suavidade seu escroto e a ereção pulsante, Draco falou com voz trêmula:

- Por favor, por favor!

O moreno ainda judiou um pouquinho mais, brincando com os dedos e passando lubrificante nos dois. O loiro virou o rosto fitando o marido com os olhos muito brilhantes e a pele banhada por uma fina camada de suor demandando:

- Agora!

Aqueles olhos incendiados de desejo combinados com a voz rouca, fizeram o instinto tomar conta da razão.

Penetrando Draco e se perdendo num frenesi de paixão, numa interação tão absoluta, que não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro. A cada investida as ondas de prazer se acumulando, a delícia de estar dentro dele, senti-lo estremecer com as estocadas, desfrutar daquela maciez rosada, ver o desejo retornado no movimento dos quadris contra os seus e na forma faminta de se arquear buscando mais contato, abrindo-se mais, aceitando-o inteiro, os suspiros, rosnados e gritos até satisfação total.

Harry drenado encostou a face suada nas costas do loiro e foi escorregando até ficar ao lado dele, acomodando-se no espaço um tanto apertado da chaise longue afagando as mechas loiras e suadas. Draco estava com os olhos fechados que lentamente se abriram, fitando o marido por entre a cortina de cílios claros.

O moreno sorriu e o abraçou sentindo que ele ainda tremia um pouco. Ele suspirou e retribuiu o abraço falando baixinho:

- Acho que eu apaguei! Por Merlin Harry, só você para me fazer ficar desse jeito.

- E é ruim?

- Não, mas é tão intenso que chega a ser assustador.

O garoto de cabelos negros abriu um sorrisão meio bobo, encostou o nariz no do loiro e inclinou o rosto para beijá-lo de forma lenta e carinhosa, colocando no gesto tudo que não conseguia colocar em palavras.

Algum tempo mais tarde foram para o quarto, dormir na confortável e convidativa cama king-size.


	4. Tirando o atraso II

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/ Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

**Nota da autora**: É a primeira vez que escrevo lemon, portanto sejam gentis nas críticas tá?

Capítulo 4

**Tirando o atraso II**

**(Se não gosta de lemon pule este capítulo)**

Harry estava sonhando. Uma brisa fresca soprava, ele estava deitado na grama macia e borboletas esvoaçavam ao seu redor, por vezes tocando seu corpo, o calorzinho gostoso do sol aquecia suas costas.

O roçar de asas foi descendo abaixo da sua cintura, o calor nas costas aumentou e o toque de asas tornou-se um aperto firme.

- Aaahhh! – acordou um tanto sobressaltado até tudo entrar em foco: o marido estava encostado nele, o corpo irradiando calor para o seu e a mão acariciando seu sexo já meio desperto.

O moreno se espreguiçou e gemeu quando o carinho ficou mais intenso.

Draco falou no seu ouvido:

- Bom dia! Jeito gostoso de acordar, não é?

Aquela voz sussurrando no seu ouvido o fez arrepiar-se todo, somado às carícias daquelas mãos atrevidas e sentindo algo duro e quente encostado no seu traseiro, o acordaram por completo. Fizeram amor assim, de lado, sem pressa, banhados pelo sol da manhã que nascia.

A chuveirada para espantar a preguiça transformou-se num longo banho, onde Harry demonstrou as habilidades das suas mãos de apanhador, desvendando cada cantinho, cada dobra daquela pele branca e macia, enquanto falava palavras de paixão na língua das cobras, o que fez o loiro sair de órbita num orgasmo que o deixou de pernas bambas, sendo amparado pelo marido.

Recuperado, Draco retribuiu o favor com sua boca talentosa e língua lasciva, levando Harry ao nirvana.

Já era meio da manhã quando fizeram o desjejum na sacada do quarto curtindo o silêncio do pátio dos fundos da casa.

O moreno comentou que precisavam acabar de arrumar o restante das malas e organizar a casa para a semana. Ficou combinado que Draco arrumaria os quartos, a bagunça do banheiro e o gabinete, enquanto Harry se encarregaria do resto.

Quando bateu a fome, atraído pelo cheiro gostoso de assado que se espalhava pelo ar, Draco foi até a cozinha e ficou em silêncio observando.

A mesa com tigelinhas contendo diversos temperos, Harry no balcão ao lado do fogão trabalhava concentrado, usando um avental...

Avental? Não conseguiu furtar-se de implicar, afinal velhos hábitos são difíceis de esquecer.

- De avental Harry? Que bonitinho!

O outro nem se virou para responder.

- O que é que tem? Protege a roupa da bagunça.

- Você está parecendo uma daquelas esposas de comercial da TV trouxa.

- Draco, não força tá? – disse o moreno ainda de costas.

- Tem babadinhos e bordados? Você iria ficar uma graça Pottynho!

- Não tem nada de mulherzinha neste avental, e Pottynho é a sua vó!

- Ficou brabinho meu bem? Você fica lindo de beicinho!

- Estou te avisando, não me irrite ou vai comer comida queimada! – falou Harry virando a cabeça para encarar o loiro.

- Ui, que medo! Mas devo dizer que você está perfeito, como uma mocinha prendada!

- Ás vezes eu te detesto Malfoy!

- Ei! Agora eu sou um Potter!

- Mas está agindo como o panaca insuportável que eu conheci em Hogwarts!

- Hummm. – resmungou o outro.

- E você vai ver quem é a mocinha!

- Eu vou? Quando? – respondeu Draco implicante.

- Já! – disse Harry virando-se com o rosto vermelho, olhos faiscantes, avançando pela cozinha e arrancando o tão falado avental.

O loiro foi agarrado e rudemente prensado na parede.

Draco fitou o marido sem o menor receio. Levantando a sobrancelha e dando seu sorriso marca registrada, falou:

- Você fica incrivelmente sexy quando está irritado!

- E você adora me deixar doido. – devolveu o moreno.

- É, eu amo quando você fica fora de controle, isso me deixa aceso.

Da irritação para o tesão foi um pulo.

- Então eu vou ter que apagar esse seu fogo. – disse Harry devorando a boca do loiro num beijo brutal e incendiário.

Draco gemeu excitado. O moreno cheirava a limão e hortelã, que misturados com o cheiro natural dele, resultava numa mistura bombástica para sua libido.

Não havia espaço para gentileza. Adrenalina em alta somada a hormônios alvoroçados, os impelia à ação. Mãos ansiosas, deslizando, apertando, beijos vorazes, corpos colados, mordidas, chupões, roupas desaparecendo, respirações ofegantes, passos desajeitados pela cozinha, um loiro sendo ardorosamente beijado e preparado em cima da mesa por um moreno de sangue muito quente. Draco com os tornozelos apoiados nos ombros de Harry, que estava de pé na borda da mesa, estocando de forma rápida e faminta, ofegos, palavras de incentivo.

- Mais... Mais forte... Mais fundo...

Harry num aperto firme acariciava o sexo de Draco, no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, os levando a um orgasmo demolidor.

- Oooohhhh... Assim... Agora....

- Eu vou, eu vou...

Sexo selvagem na sua mais pura forma.

Voltando à realidade, os dois ficaram se encarando.

O moreno ainda flutuando no prazer compartilhado, falou tentando achar as palavras:

- Isto foi, isto foi...

- UAU! Foi demais! – disse o loiro.

- É... – disse Harry meio surpreso com seu próprio comportamento e completando – Você está bem?

- Cara foi sensacional! E eu estou bem. – respondeu Draco sentando-se e franzindo o nariz. – Só não me peça para voar de vassoura nas próximas horas. – disse ele e emendou – Estou me sentindo um rosbife temperado pronto para ir ao forno. Preciso de uma ducha, vem comigo?

O rapaz,que ainda estava meio chocado, notou que o marido estava salpicado com os temperos, que estavam em cima da mesa. Oferecendo e mão ao outro rumaram para o banheiro.

Banhados e com fome Draco lembrou:

- A comida já deve ter queimado, que droga!

- Eu enfeiticei o fogão, só vai manter tudo aquecido.

- Às vezes você realmente me surpreende, Sr. Nem -tão-santo-Potter; de várias maneiras. – falou Draco com um sorriso malandro, levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo.

Harry deu um sorriso e o convidou para almoçar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Prosseguiram com a organização do apartamento e no final da tarde, o clima estava abafado.

Draco no estúdio finalizava a arrumação dos livros, quando Harry apareceu na porta convidando para uma "pausa refrescante".

O loiro rumou para a cozinha, mas foi puxado para o quarto de hóspedes e comentou:

- Lanchar aqui?

- Você vai ser o meu lanche. – disse Harry com um sorriso sacana.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e não comentou nada.

Entraram no quarto e com um volteio de varinha, as roupas sumiram. O moreno fez o outro deitar-se na cama e anunciou:

- Nós vamos brincar de sushi humano. Você vai ser minha travessa de iguarias. Eu distribuo os petiscos sobre a sua pele, me sirvo e saboreio.

- Mentezinha bem imaginativa esta sua não? – entrando na brincadeira, Draco acomodou-se confortavelmente, enquanto Harry distribuía por seu corpo montinhos de chantilly e diversas frutas fatiadas. Terminando a decoração do prato ele partiu para a degustação.

Foi um banquete de luxúria. Ele sorvia os montinhos de creme com movimentos lentos e circulares da língua, ora sugando suavemente, outras vezes com mais força, abocanhando os pedaços de frutas e raspando de leve os dentes na pele do marido que estremecia sob os toques e olhares.

Harry o alimentava com frutas cobertas de chantilly. Cada bocado era seguido por um beijo e uma descrição sussurrada, do que ele estava sentindo e do que viria a seguir.

Draco estava tenso de doer, lutando para ficar imóvel, o que estava se provando um tanto impossível, com aquela língua o provocando, a voz rouca no ouvido e aquelas mãos passeando por todos os lados, menos onde ele realmente queria.

Com a respiração entrecortada ele falou:

- Você vai me matar desse jeito!

Dando um sorriso perverso o moreno continuou a devorar a trilha de creme e frutas umbigo abaixo.

Com o tubo de chantilly ele "confeitou" a ereção de Draco e a boca desceu faminta, sugando, lambendo, descobrindo e revistando cada milímetro, cada recôndito, enviando choques por toda a coluna do loiro que só murmurava e gemia. Uma das mãos do moreno o estimulava no mesmo ritmo da boca, fazendo qualquer pensamento coerente evaporar. Ele estava num lugar onde só existiam sensações, a textura ora áspera ora macia daquela língua que deslizava pela carne sensível, os lábios deslizando por seu sexo, o calor daquela boca, o toque daquela mão forte entre as pernas...

Ele estava literalmente agonizando de prazer e chegando muito perto do ápice.

Sentindo o momento Harry, acelerou as carícias e sugando forte fez o loiro se acabar chamando por ele.

Engatinhando pela cama, o moreno deitou ao lado do marido abraçando-o forte e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Draco fitou-o com os olhos ainda enevoados e beijou sua têmpora dizendo:

- Depois eu retribuo, você me deixou quebrado!

- Não precisa. – respondeu Harry.

- Você também deve ter prazer, grande e nobre Grifinório! Vale para os dois.

- Mas eu tive! – disse ele com um sorrisinho de lado, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Então você não conseguiu manter suas mãozinhas de trasgo longe de você mesmo, não é?

- Não deu pra segurar. Seu sabor, seus gemidos, você estava irresistível!

- É isto que dá ser perfeito e incrivelmente gostoso! – disse o loiro com o sorriso típico.

- Convencido! – resmungou Harry.

- Eu posso! Se até o salvador do mundo bruxo é tão doido por mim que quase se acaba só de me olhar, eu posso tá?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! – falou o moreno com um ar sofredor.

Ficaram abraçados curtindo o momento, até que Draco começou a sentir-se desconfortável e comentou:

- Estamos melados e grudentos! Um simples feitiço de limpeza ou uma ducha, não vão tirar essa sensação de ter caído dentro do buffet de sobremesas. Preciso de um banho de imersão, com direito a muita espuma cremosa e perfumada. Vou transfigurar o box do chuveiro numa banheira para casal.

- Mas a casa não tem estrutura e vai atrolhar o banheiro!

- Nada que alguns feitiços não resolvam! E depois é só desfazer quando acabar o banho.

Harry ficou no quarto e com alguns feitiços rápidos limpou a bagunça do "lanchinho", e foi para o banheiro conferir a obra do loiro.

Ficou na porta apreciando o quadro: com a cabeça recostada na borda da banheira e uma expressão relaxada no rosto, Draco estava coberto por um mar de espuma densa, com perfume de sândalo. Sentindo sua presença ele abriu os olhos e com um gesto o convidou para entrar.

Ficaram lado a lado, mergulhados na água morna, num silêncio confortável e cúmplice.

Tudo começou com um acidental roçar de pernas, um beijo lento e carinhoso, mãos escorregadias, beijos no pescoço, língua na orelha, mãos ficando atrevidas, bocas sedentas, respirações ofegantes e os dois estavam prontos novamente.

Harry de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas na borda da banheira e Draco por trás, investindo sem trégua e com a mão livre acariciava o moreno com paixão, que arqueava o corpo retornando as investidas e meneando os quadris para aumentar ainda mais o contato entre os dois, resultando num orgasmo poderoso, que deixou como lembrança a marca dos dentes do loiro no ombro do marido.

O casal satisfeito e um tanto exausto estava aninhado no sofá, devorando sanduíches acompanhados de chocolate quente, zapeando pelos canais de TV.

Draco passou o braço pelos ombros de Harry e o puxou para ficarem mais próximos, notando que o moreno fez uma pequena careta perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Nada não.

- Vamos, eu sei que você não é de fazer drama. Está dolorido? Eu te machuquei?

- Mais ou menos... Um pouco.

- Articulado como sempre! Vamos desembucha!

- Meu ombro, perto do pescoço está bem dolorido, você me mordeu.

Draco virou-o de costas e abriu a gola do roupão para olhar. Quando voltou a falar seu tom de voz estava meio sem graça.

- Acho que dessa vez eu me empolguei. Te mordi Harry e pra valer. Te machuquei em algum outro lugar?

- Não, quer dizer, estou meio sensível, mas do jeito que transamos este fim de semana depois de tanto tempo a ver navios, já era esperado.

- Certo, então para me redimir, antes de dormir eu faço uma massagem bem gostosa. Tenho um óleo que vai aliviar as dores num instante.

Alimentados e vendo um programa chato na TV, os dois estavam quase cochilando e resolveram ir para o quarto.

Harry esticou-se na cama ficando de costas e Draco iniciou a massagem, começando pelos pés, pernas, coxas, subindo para o abdômen e peito.

O loiro olhou para a virilha do moreno e comentou sorrindo:

- Ficando interessado?

- Desculpa! A massagem está ótima, mas eu não consigo ficar imune ao seu toque.

- Esta é a triste sina de ser irresistível! Fazer o quê? – disse ele com uma expressão tragicamente canastrona e caindo na risada.

Rindo junto, Harry respirou fundo e retomou o controle do corpo, enquanto prosseguia a massagem.

O óleo perfumado, somado aquelas mãos trabalhando em seus músculos doloridos, era o paraíso.

Virando-o de bruços, Draco começou a massagear os ombros, dando especial atenção à marca escura, resultado da sua mordida e foi descendo pelas costas.

Harry suspirou de satisfação totalmente entregue.

As mãos do loiro deslizavam em manobras relaxantes enquanto a mente divagava:_ "Meu marido é realmente uma criatura especial, depois de todas as ciladas que a vida lhe trouxe, incluindo a do meu pai FDP, ele ainda consegue ficar assim, totalmente aberto e vulnerável. Um coração enorme, apreciador das coisas simples da vida, que me ensinou a sorrir (um sorriso verdadeiro e não aquele mero torcer de lábios) e o significado real de amar alguém."_ Fazendo uma careta para si mesmo, ele se censurou pelos pensamentos tão piegas (embora verdadeiros). _"Por Mordred! A convivência com este povo está me deixando meio Lufa! Se por acaso eu falar estas coisas em voz alta, vou ter que lançar um Obliviate em mim mesmo, para não morrer de vergonha. Mas falando sério, eu amo este Grifo descabelado"._

Finalizando a massagem, ele inclinou-se beijando as costas de Harry, que se espreguiçou como um gato e virou-se na cama falando com voz sonolenta:

- Humm! Que gostoso! Estou muito melhor, obrigado. – disse ele dando um selinho em Draco, que protestou:

- Só isso? Depois dessa absolutamente perfeita massagem? Criatura mal-agradecida!

- Não seja por isso! – replicou o outro partindo para um beijo daqueles "cheio de línguas", e iniciando uma sessão de agarração perfumada e escorregadia por conta do óleo de massagem.

Oh Sim! O sonserino era realmente bom em poções e junto com o efeito curativo, o óleo de massagem tinha um toque afrodisíaco.

Quando as coisas começaram a ficar realmente quentes, sabendo que Harry sentiria desconforto e ele mesmo não estava em plena forma, depois da sessão de sexo selvagem, Draco girou o corpo na cama, os colocando lado a lado e eles finalizaram a noite acabando-se na boca um do outro.


	5. Vida Nova

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 5

**Vida Nova**

Acordaram no dia seguinte com o despertador de Harry, que tinha um alarme absolutamente histérico. Draco acordou num susto com o barulho, ficando direto de mau-humor.

- Por Hades! Eu ainda vou infartar com o barulho desta porcaria!

- Desculpe, mas eu sabia que um feitiço despertador não iria funcionar hoje, eu ainda estou morto de sono. Não seja rabugento, vai para o banho que eu te espero na cozinha. Ok?

Assim Harry se espreguiçou saindo da cama, antes de cair na tentação de dormir mais uns minutinhos e acabar perdendo a hora.

O loiro foi direto para o banho, com cara de poucos amigos e o moreno pegou uma muda de roupas e foi tomar seu banho na outra suíte. Se ele resolvesse entrar no chuveiro com o marido para curar o mau-humor matinal, sabe-se lá que horas chegariam ao Ministério.

Quando Draco apareceu na cozinha, havia uma xícara de café expresso forte e aromático, acompanhado de croissants quentinhos à sua espera.

Aspirando o perfume do café e deleitando-se com o sabor, seu humor melhorou como num passe de mágica.

Harry tomava seu café, com um meio sorriso no rosto, pensando:_ "Bendita Hermione e seus presentes geniais, e benditas rotisserias trouxas e seus maravilhosos congelados."_

Chegaram ao trabalho no horário e cada um foi para seu setor, combinando de se encontrarem para almoçar.

No restaurante ficaram na mesma mesa que Ron e Hermione. Draco resmungou um "olá" para os dois e Harry abraçou a amiga, que lhe deu um beijo no rosto e comentou:

- Você está cheirando a rosas.

- É? Eu nem percebi. – disse ele.

- Oras harry! Foi do óleo de massagem, lembra?

Hermione parecia surpresa

- Draco, eu não tinha idéia de que você sabia fazer massagem!

- Mais um dos meus infinitos talentos. Harry estava dolorido, foi um fim de semana bem movimentado.

- Mas eu achei que o apartamento já estivesse arrumado. – falou Ron

- Sim Weasley, tudo estava no seu devido lugar, mas nós tínhamos que inaugurar o apartamento.

- Como? – insistiu o ruivo, com uma expressão meio perdida.

Hermione deu uma olhada para o namorado e balançou a cabeça em desconsolo, Harry ficou vermelho e baixou o olhar. Os dois sabiam que o loiro não iria perder a oportunidade de irritar Ron.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Com você sutileza não funciona mesmo! Então vou ser bem direto: Nós trepamos o fim de semana inteiro, como dois coelhos no cio, por todos os cômodos do apartamento, entendeu?

- Argh! Informação demais! Eu não precisava ouvir isto! – disse Ron ficando cor de beterraba e com cara de nojo.

- Então aprenda a ler nas entrelinhas! E que eu saiba você não é nenhuma virgem inocente. Então chega de drama e vamos ao almoço.

A garota deu uma risada e chamou o garçom para fazerem os pedidos.

No final da refeição, o casal conversou com Hermione sobre a mudança de sobrenome de Draco, pois já que ela trabalhava no setor de execução das leis mágicas, poderia ajudar com a papelada ou quaisquer feitiços necessários.

Com as providências tomadas e o processo em andamento, os dias transformaram-se em semanas e as semanas em meses.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Narcissa os visitava, preferentemente, quando seu marido estava em viagens de negócios. Draco sondou a mãe, querendo saber como aquele bastardo havia permitido que ela os visitasse, e ela respondeu régia:

- Você é um pedaço de mim, eu te gerei. Você sempre será meu filho, e ninguém vai me impedir de te ver ou fazer parte da sua vida.

"_Ou seja - completou ele mentalmente - proíba Narcissa de algo que ela realmente queira, e o inferno vai parecer um lugar bem aconchegante."_

Ela reconheceu que Harry amava seu filho, e o fato de levarem uma vida independente os fez amadurecer. Construiu uma relação de cortesia com o genro, evitando tocar em assuntos estressantes (diga-se Lucius).

Como toda mãe, ela sempre trazia presentes para o apartamento e para o filho, principalmente as iguarias bruxas que ele tanto apreciava.

No início Harry ficou contrariado, mas foi vencido pelos argumentos do loiro:

- Qual é Harry! Eu não reclamo (muito) quando aquele enxame de pragas ruivas aparece por aqui, perturbando a nossa paz e abarrotando a cozinha com as comidas da Sra. Weasley, sem falar nos suéteres hediondos. Pelo menos minha mãe tem bom gosto e eu sinto falta dela, eu admito!

As visitas mais frequentes eram Ron e Hermione. Draco e o ruivo discutiam por tudo, mas acharam um ponto em comum no xadrez bruxo, jogando longas partidas e dando tempo para Harry e Mione baterem um bom papo. Quadribol era de interesse geral, sendo que as discussões intermináveis relegaram o assunto a um segundo plano.

Zabini aparecia de vez em quando para um jogo de cartas, com muita cerveja amanteigada e firewhisky. Eram noites de piadinhas sujas, fofocas e uma infalível ressaca no dia seguinte.

Depois de muita insistência, Harry conseguiu carregar Draco até a toca algumas vezes, para jogarem quadribol.

Os gêmeos sempre implicavam com ele, mais por hábito do que por raiva e o loiro respondia a altura. Os jogos eram bem disputados e infinitamente mais divertidos que os da escola, pois trapaceavam de todas as maneiras, muitas vezes provocando quedas espetaculares (para o desespero de Molly) e boas gargalhadas dos rapazes, que depois de tanto exercício atacavam a comida com a voracidade de ursos famintos.

A troca oficial do sobrenome de Draco e a cerimônia para destituí-lo da herdade Malfoy, foram realizados quatro meses após o início do processo, numa discreta sala do Ministério. Agora ele era definitivamente um Potter.

Passados mais três meses, Harry recebeu carta de uma antiga e tradicional firma de advogados, solicitando a presença do casal para uma reunião.

Comparecendo na data e horário combinados, eles foram informados que o assunto em questão era a herança da família Black.

Sírius, que foi o último varão na linha de sucessão, havia nomeado Harry como seu herdeiro, mas segundo a tradição Black, muito bem resguardada pelas leis bruxas e magia ancestral, rezava que os títulos, propriedades e valores não poderiam ser legados se não houvesse sangue Black legítimo.

Mas Draco, destituído da herdade Malfoy, era filho de Narcissa Black e sendo casado com Harry, em comunhão universal de bens, legitimava a herança.

Os dois saíram da reunião aturdidos e com uma montanha de papéis em mãos, digerindo a informação de que eram os novos herdeiros Black.

Combinaram com Hermione de se encontrarem no domingo, para ajudar a avaliar a papelada. Foi um dia cansativo, lendo, relendo, entendendo as minúcias, decifrando e assinando vezes sem conta.

Rony bem alimentado e cheio de tédio roncava estirado no sofá.

No início da semana retornaram os documentos e deram andamento ao processo.

Quando tudo ficou oficializado, os dois convidaram Narcissa para almoçar, a fim de contarem as boas novas. Ela parecia feliz e orgulhosa, afinal seu filho era um Black, e ainda que por meios pouco convencionais, recebera o que era seu por direito.

Ela só não sabia como Lucius reagiria, pois ainda estava furioso com Draco, os papéis que ele teve de assinar para destituí-lo da família Malfoy, foram a certeza derradeira de não possuir herdeiros. E depois do evento no casamento do filho, mais o fato dele deserdá-lo, realmente não faziam Narcissa desejar ter outro herdeiro.

Os rapazes estavam torcendo para que ele explodisse de raiva, para dizer o mínimo.

Não ficaram fabulosamente ricos, mas bastante bem financeiramente. Terras arrendadas, algumas propriedades espalhadas pela Europa, títulos ao portador e um cofre em Gringotts recheado de galeões e objetos de valor. No pacote também estavam os elfos domésticos, que em sua maioria, residiam nas propriedades herdadas cuidando da manutenção.

Aliás, este foi o motivo da primeira briga do casal. Draco queria elfos e Harry não. Depois de muitas discussões, caras feias e uma greve de sexo (digamos que foi uma semana realmente muito "dura"), eles chegaram num acordo: dois elfos trabalhariam por meio período durante a semana e teriam o domingo de folga.

Com a herança os dois poderiam morar onde quisessem, mas resolveram comprar o imóvel onde moravam e o reformaram por inteiro. A casa ficou uma mistura de estilo trouxa e bruxo, juntando o melhor dos dois mundos. Os elfos da casa fizeram um bocado de confusão, até se acostumarem com as "excentricidades" dos jovens mestres; arrancando risadas abafadas de Harry e bufos indignados de Draco, que adorava reclamar daquelas criaturas.

Na reforma da casa, os elfos ganharam um alojamento completo sobre a garagem. Sula e Olly (os elfos) ficaram absolutamente chocados com as acomodações, mas Harry foi irredutível: eles mereciam um lugar decente para viver, e o bruxo não queria trombar com ninguém nas escapadelas para lanchinhos noturnos, ou quando ele e o marido resolviam transar nos lugares mais inusitados.

Os elfos idolatravam mestre Draco, tão digno do nome Black, com aquelas frases cortantes e ordens incessantes.

Mestre Harry exigia pouco e era sempre educado, mas bruxo muito poderoso! Derrotou o malvado Senhor das trevas e tinha o respeito de todos, até do velho e ranzinza Kreacher (Monstro).

Uma das adições trouxas amada por Draco, foi a imensa banheira estilo spa, que Harry mandou instalar na construção ao lado da garagem. Por fora parecia um depósito, mas por dentro tinha um belo piso e paredes em mosaico de cerâmica, a dita banheira, espreguiçadeiras, uma mini-sauna e banheiro completo.

O teto era encantado como o do grande salão de Hogwarts, que também podia ficar transparente mostrando o céu natural.

Literalmente um convite ao prazer. A "premiére" do recanto foi memorável, com direito a champanhe, uma travessa de morangos, óleo para banho afrodisíaco (receitinha secreta do loiro), muita espuma e muito fôlego.

No dia seguinte, os elfos os encontraram dormindo a sono solto, numa das espreguiçadeiras cobertos com toalhas de banho. Que noite!


	6. Aniversários e Bodas

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/ Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 6

**Aniversários e Bodas**

Os aniversários dos dois eram comemorações familiares. O de Draco em 5 de junho, normalmente constava de um almoço ou jantar com Narcissa, e por insistência do moreno, um almoço ou chá da tarde no fim de semana reunindo os Weasley, colegas etc. Para o loiro um desperdício de comida e hospitalidade, mas não gostava de frustrar as boas intenções do marido, e é lógico que no final da noite sempre havia a comemoração particular normalmente espetacular.

O aniversário de Harry era comemorado basicamente por todo o mundo bruxo, choviam corujas, presentes e repórteres. Ele continuava odiando essa coisa de celebridade, então o jeito era jantar fora e deixar os chatos tirarem algumas fotos. Algumas vezes além de Narcissa eram acompanhados por Ron e Mione, para dar o "tom festivo".

A verdadeira comemoração era sempre na Toca. Arthur reforçava as barreiras mágicase só entravam convidados, basicamente a família, os ex-colegas de escola e alguns do trabalho.

Era festa o dia inteiro, Molly adorava a casa cheia e movimentada. Tenda no gramado, muita comida, bebida, jogos de quadribol, e as novidades da loja dos gêmeos divertindo e assustando os convidados.

Neville sempre aparecia, agora trazendo Anna Abbott. Zabini parecendo meio deslocado, Luna Lovegood, Dino, Simas...

Draco dizia que aturava aquilo pelo bem do seu casamento, mas no fundo até se divertia. Adorava ver o sorriso e os olhos de Harry brilharem de alegria recebendo o pessoal, soprando as velinhas do bolo, abrindo presentes e voando como um deus alado nas partidas de quadribol, que eram disputadas no terreno da Toca. Ele só ficava de olho em Gina, que mesmo noiva de um famoso jogador de quadribol, de vez em quando, ficava mirando Harry com uma expressão que não lhe agradava, ainda bem que seu moreno só a via como a irmãzinha caçula, mas um pouco de cautela nunca era demais.

Já as bodas de casamento eram celebrações a dois. O pessoal estranhava que eles comemorassem o aniversário seis semanas após a data oficial. A explicação deles, é que se sentiaram realmente casados no dia em que foram morar sozinhos.

Harry comentou que os trouxas tinham a tradição de comemorar a data, onde cada ano era representado por um material diferente. O loiro achou bobagem, mas não quis cortar o entusiasmo do marido. Afinal depois da vida miserável que ele teve, não iria doer satisfazer este capricho.

Assim no primeiro ano foram bodas de papel: Harry surpreendeu o marido com uma reprodução em aquarela, da foto que o pequeno Creevey havia feito dos dois, namorando num recanto dos jardins de Hogwarts. O moreno estava com a cabeça no colo de Draco, que o fitava com uma expressão carinhosa, enquanto afagava as mechas rebeldes. E o loiro presenteara o marido com um raro livro de feitiços defensivos.

No segundo ano foram bodas de algodão: Draco presenteou com lindas camisas de algodão egípcio e Harry retribuiu com uma máquina caseira de fazer algodão doce. Foi uma melação divertida, apesar das caras feias e do comentário resmungado do loiro:

- Mais uma tralha trouxa para abarrotar a cozinha!

Embora ter sido embrulhado em algodão doce, e lambido até implorar para o moreno acabar com aquela tortura, não tenha sido nada ruim.

No terceiro ano foram bodas de couro: Como ambos estavam muito atarefados, combinaram de se encontrar para jantar numa simpática cantina italiana, que atendia tanto público trouxa quanto bruxo.

Draco chegou antes e estava bebericando sua segunda taça de vinho, quando sentiu um toque no ombro. Olhando para cima, teve uma visão que o fez engolir em seco: Harry de calça, jaqueta e botas de couro preto.

- Oi! – disse o moreno sorridente. – Espero não estar muito atrasado, reuniões de fim de expediente são um saco.

O outro nem tinha escutado, estava, literalmente, embriagado com aquela visão.

Notando a falta de resposta o moreno perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim.

- Então o que houve?

- Você!

Harry deu um sorriso de lado e sentou-se na cadeira em frente, despindo a jaqueta e revelando uma camiseta preta bem ajustada ao corpo.

- Bem, para te deixar sem palavras, acho que acertei na escolha da roupa. E eu só me vesti de acordo com a data!

- Então você embalado em couro é o meu presente?

- Não. A surpresa está em casa; agora vamos jantar que eu estou faminto! – respondeu o moreno atacando com vontade o antepasto.

Draco poderia ter jantado tirinhas de papelão que daria na mesma. Todos os seus sentidos estavam focados no marido, que não se dava conta de quão incrível estava com aquela roupa. E também não via os olhares gulosos, que recebia de várias mulheres e até de alguns homens de outras mesas.

É claro que ele mesmo também era alvo de muitos olhares, afinal um loiro platinado com porte aristocrático e muito bem vestido, era chamativo. Mas Harry tinha aquele algo mais, o eterno jeito de menino tímido, misturado com um quê de rebeldia e somado ao fato de ele realmente não dar a mínima, funcionava como um imã.

Ás vezes este lado desligado do moreno era ótimo, pois aqueles descarados mereciam era uma boa azaração.

Na saída, ao levantar da cadeira, Harry virou-se para pegar a jaqueta e Draco arregalou os olhos: nas costas da camiseta, delineado em prata, havia a cabeça de um leão com os dizeres "Born to be Wild". Com um sorriso matreiro o loiro pensou: _"Selvagem, hein? Bem, esta noite vamos brincar de domador."_

Saindo do restaurante, Harry o abraçou e desaparataram para casa, direto para o quarto do casal, onde havia champanhe no gelo e uma caixa de bombons de cereja os esperando.

Brindaram o aniversário com várias taças do espumante e o moreno começou a ficar incomodado. Com o vinho do jantar, somado ao champanhe, Draco deveria estar relaxado e bem falante, com a língua solta, falando coisas que normalmente ficariam bem trancadas; pois um sonserino nunca pareceria sensível ou romântico (pecado mortal). Aliás, fora do calor da cama, ele raramente falava algo mais "doce" e Harry adorava vê-lo sem barreiras, dizendo o que lhe dava na cabeça.

De repente os olhos do loiro cintilaram e ele saiu do estado pensativo disparando:

- O que te deu de aparecer vestido desse jeito no restaurante?

- Não gostou?

- Gostei demais. Você está muito sexy, sexo sobre pernas literalmente. Várias pessoas também notaram e ficaram te secando. E eu odeio isso!

- Ciúme?

- Não é ciúme, é cuidado. Você é meu! Bonito, educado, sexy, o marido que todas queriam, o amante que eles sonham e o genro tão sonhado pelas mamães. Eu detesto o povo babando em volta, querendo falar com você, te tocar. Ok que você é o herói do mundo bruxo e blá,blá,blá. Mas mesmo casado às criaturas não te largam, estão sempre de olho comprido!

- Draco, que bobagem! Eles me assediam somente por causa da fama. O bonito aqui é você, e também não gosto do jeito que te olham. – disse o moreno sentando-se no colo do loiro.

- E que camiseta é essa? Provocação?

- Eu só achei que combinou com o resto da roupa.

- "Born to be wild" com uma cabeça de leão estampada, muito grifinório! Está aberta a temporada de caça ao Harry?

- Só se você for o caçador. – rebateu o moreno provocativo.

- Oh, sim! Eu vou te caçar leãozinho, mas antes quero o meu presente, você prometeu! – falou Draco empurrando o marido do colo.

Indo até o armário, o moreno voltou com um pacote nas mãos e falou:

- Quer? Vem pegar!

- Estamos engraçadinhos hoje não é? – disse o loiro dando um salto e perseguindo Harry pelo quarto, até alcançar o pacote que foi desembrulhado em segundos e olhando o conteúdo da caixa ele abriu um sorriso enorme, digno do lobo-mau.

- Algemas de couro forradas com pele! Muito pervertido Harry, mas eu adorei! Vem gatinho, vem aqui, vamos brincar...

Ficaram naquele pega-pega, até que Draco agarrou o marido pela cintura e eles desabaram na cama às gargalhadas. O riso foi diminuindo e eles ficaram se fitando sorridentes.

- Três anos Harry! E eu continuo apaixonado por você.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – falou o moreno passando os braços pelo pescoço do outro e iniciando um beijo carinhoso que foi ficando sensual.

Sapatos sendo chutados, carinhos, bocas cada vez mais famintas, o loiro acariciando Harry por cima da calça de couro, de um jeito que o moreno começou a achar a peça apertada demais.

Levantando-se ele abriu o zíper e despiu a calça, ficando com a camiseta e uma cueca slip preta, que nada escondia.

Draco estreitou os olhos fitando a peça diminuta:

- Mudou de estilo?

- Hã, não. É que com calça de couro as boxer marcam muito.

- E quem te deu a dica? Você certamente não iria se dar conta.

- O balconista da loja de couros. Depois que eu vesti esta cueca, ele disse que ficou bem melhor.

O loiro sibilou:

O "coisinha" da loja te viu de cuecas?

- Claro que não! Depois que eu vesti a calça ele disse que ficou muito melhor e que não estava marcando nadinha.

- E ele ficou olhando para sua bunda dentro daquela calça de couro, que mais parece uma segunda pele?

- Draco, eu queria estar bem arrumado para o nosso jantar. Olhar não tira pedaço e eu só tenho olhos para você; vem cá e deixa de drama!

- Grifo safado, eu vou te domar direitinho! – disse o loiro puxando o marido para a cama e passando uma das pernas sobre os quadris do outro para imobilizá-lo, continuando o discurso. – Eu vou entrar fundo em você e te fazer gritar meu nome tantas vezes, até que você não consiga pensar em mais nada exceto em mim. No meu cheiro, no meu toque, no meu gosto, na maneira como eu me movimento dentro de você. Então eu vou gozar com tanta paixão e tanta vontade, que eu vou fazer um filho em você.

Harry estava estático com a explosão e em brasa com as palavras carregadas de sentimento. Derreteu-se ao ver o brilho daqueles olhos prateados, que agora mais parecia um mar tempestuoso e respondeu:

- Eu quero você, e quero ter um filho seu. Eu te amo!

Foi uma noite de paixão sem limites.

Draco prendeu a corrente que unia as algemas na cabeceira da cama e atacou com uma fome infinita: beijos, mordidas, chupões, toques suaves alternados com pegadas fortes, a língua inclemente estimulando o marido de todas as maneiras.

Harry sentia-se um tanto indefeso, mas absolutamente excitado com este Draco sem rédeas.

Em algum momento da noite seus pulsos foram libertos das algemas, quando se amavam pela segunda vez, pois o moreno enlaçou o marido com os braços, selando aquela boca com um beijo e matando a vontade de acariciá-lo por inteiro. E mais uma vez com Harry cavalgando Draco, até caírem num sono de absoluta exaustão.

No dia seguinte chegaram um bocado atrasados ao trabalho, com olheiras enormes e sorrisos permanentes nos rostos.

Em tempo: o presente de Harry para Draco foi uma jaqueta de camurça marinho, e o loiro retribuiu com uma lindíssima capa de couro de dragão.

Dez dias depois, Harry tomou a poção contraceptiva e sentiu-se meio mareado. Mas com a correria no trabalho, ele ponderou que a gastrite poderia ter voltado.

Mais duas semanas passaram voando.

Com a nova onda de denúncias, de que focos remanescentes dos seguidores de Voldemort estariam se reunindo e tramando algo, o Ministério estava em polvorosa; cada pista era seguida e missões em campo sem conta cumpridas e relatadas.

Muita pressão, muita papelada e o stress do perigo eminente de ataques de comensais da Morte, estavam deixando o moreno exausto. Ao tomar a dose seguinte da poção contraceptiva, teve uma náusea muito forte e foi para o banheiro, colocando para fora todo o jantar. Lavou o rosto e atirou-se na cama completamente tonto.

Draco entrou no quarto e vendo o marido com um aspecto tão abatido comentou:

- A gastrite está atacando de novo? Vai ter que falar com a Pomfrey sobre aquela poção.

- É, vai ter que ser. Estou me sentindo um lixo! – respondeu o moreno estirado na cama e com um dos braços protegendo os olhos da luz.

No dia seguinte ele conversou com a medi-bruxa pela lareira, mas ela insistiu em vê-lo pessoalmente, pois não havia gostado do ar de extremo cansaço no rosto do rapaz.

Ela sempre teve um carinho especial por aquele garoto, que tantas vezes ficara sob seus cuidados. Hoje já homem feito e casado, nunca esquecia de enviar-lhe mensagens calorosas e educadas nas datas comemorativas.

Seu instinto lhe dizia para examiná-lo pessoalmente.


	7. Novidades

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 7

**Novidades **

Sábado pela manhã, o casal foi recebido na tão conhecida ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Draco havia insistido em acompanhar, pois Harry estava com tonturas.

Depois de conversarem amenidades, Poppy fez um scan no moreno. Franzindo as sobrancelhas repetiu o exame, seus lábios curvaram-se num pequeno sorriso e ela indagou:

- Quando foi a primeira vez que você sentiu-se mal?

- Faz quase quatro semanas, quando eu tomei a dose anterior da poção contraceptiva. Andamos sobrecarregados de trabalho e anteontem eu fiquei bem enjoado. Será a gastrite novamente?

- Dessa vez não. Você tem tomado a poção regularmente?

- Sim, a cada 15 dias.

- Bem, eu nunca vi isto antes, mas você sempre foi capaz de coisas extraordinárias! – falou Poppy.

- O que foi? – perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Você está grávido Harry! Vão ser pais em mais ou menos oito meses.

- Mas como? Eu...

- É, eu sei que você tomou a poção. Minha explicação é o desejo muito forte de ter um filho, ou a combinação de palavras somada com interação das auras mágicas de vocês dois num momento de muito amor, pode ter quebrado o efeito da poção.

Os dois se olharam lembrando da comemoração dos três anos de casamento.

- Um filho... – disse Harry meio aéreo.

Draco estava maravilhado e assustado ao mesmo tempo e pensava: _"Um filho, uma família, minha própria linhagem... Um amor que havia desafiado toda uma sociedade e agora havia produzido uma nova vida. Certamente iriam ser notícia novamente."_

Pensando nisso ele perguntou:

- Madame Pomfrey, como será o acompanhamento da gravidez? Tenho certeza que Harry será alvo de muita atenção indesejada, principalmente por parte da imprensa. Gravidez masculina já é um fato raro, e ainda mais sendo quem ele é, a notícia vai se espalhar como fogo em palha. Se formos ao St. Mungos cada consulta vai ser um circo.

- Infelizmente o Sr. tem razão. Mas uma de minhas estudantes mais brilhantes é especializada em gineco-obstetrícia, e tenho certeza que ficará encantada em atendê-los. Ela trabalha tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, tendo formação completa e média excepcionais nos dois cursos.

- Ela é trouxa? – perguntou o loiro desconfiado.

- Mãe bruxa, pai trouxa. Uma corvinal realmente acima da média.

- Bem, pelo menos ela não é Lufa!

- Draco! – falou Harry em tom de censura e completou. – Obrigado Poppy. Se nos disser como contatá-la eu agradeço.

- Claro! Mas também quero ficar a par de tudo, afinal cuido de sua saúde desde os seus onze anos e sei que você não é de respeitar regras. Mas agora há mais alguém em quem pensar, e a gravidez masculina é mais complicada, então juízo! E conto com Draco para mantê-lo na linha. Agora aproveitem o final de semana para se acostumarem com a novidade e marquem a consulta com a obstetra.

Despediram-se e retornaram para casa, emocionados e um tanto apreensivos, os pensamentos dos dois eram praticamente idênticos: "_Dois homens gerando e criando um filho, dois homens que não tiveram contato com crianças. Harry órfão, sendo criado naquela casa de doidos e Draco filho único, crescendo sozinho. Como dariam conta de uma criança?"_

A consulta foi marcada, e no dia e hora combinados foram recebidos num discreto e elegante consultório da Londres trouxa.

A simpatia entre o casal e a médica foi imediata. Tendo em mãos o prontuário médico de Harry em Hogwarts, com as observações bastante interessantes de Poppy sobre o rebelde paciente, ela examinou o rapaz grávido pelos métodos trouxas e bruxos e depois sentaram para conversar, esclarecendo muitas dúvidas.

No final da consulta, veio a tão falada lista de recomendações:

- Sua saúde está boa, mas nada de pular refeições. Aumente o consumo de frutas, diminua um pouco o ritmo de trabalho, tenha pequenos intervalos de descanso e nada de aparatar ou voar de vassoura até cessarem os enjôos e tonturas. A fase mais perigosa é até completar os três meses.

Os dois olharam a médica com expressões assustadas, mas ela os tranqüilizou:

- Está tudo bem. Harry é jovem, saudável e o bebê está bem. E eu até já sei qual é a próxima pergunta: Sim, sexo está liberado, desde que não inventem loucuras e nem nada violento, certo? A próxima consulta é em um mês.

A vida seguia seu curso. Harry pediu dispensa das missões em campo, por razões de saúde, e seguiu trabalhando na parte burocrática.

Os enjôos pioraram no segundo mês e começaram a diminuir no meio do terceiro, quando aumentou alguns gramas de peso. Muitas vezes ficavam enrodilhados na cama conversando e quase sem perceber Draco acarinhava a barriga, quase inexistente, onde se abrigava seu filho.

Na terceira consulta com a obstetra, ela fez uma ultra-sonografia trouxa e imprimiu duas pequenas fotos do bebê. Com a varinha apontada para o ventre de Harry o feitiço_ revelare _mostrou aos papais o pequenino ser em movimento; ambos ficaram emocionados ao ver aquele "peixinho" tão cheio de vida.

Com tudo correndo bem, eles decidiram contar a novidade aos mais chegados.

Narcissa abriu um sorriso genuíno e foi a primeira vez que abraçou Harry, agradecendo pelo neto ou neta e por fazer seu filho feliz. Ele ficou tão espantado que pareceu estar em estado de choque.

No fim de semana foram para a Toca. Era o almoço de finalização dos preparativos para o casamento de Ron e Hermione, reunindo amigos e família. Finalmente o sonho dos dois iria realizar-se dentro de dois meses.

No final do almoço, após a sobremesa, os dois contaram sobre a gravidez. Mione ficou felicíssima, Rony embasbacado, os gêmeos fizeram troça, Molly debulhou-se em lágrimas considerando-se avó do bebê e os demais presentes felicitaram o casal.

No Ministério, Harry pediu transferência do trabalho de campo para o departamento de treinamento de aurores, onde poderia ter maior flexibilidade nas funções, revelando o motivo do pedido.

A notícia da gravidez vazou e foi parar na página central do Profeta diário.

Na Mansão Malfoy, quando Lucius leu a notícia, encarou a esposa e indagou:

- Você sabia que vai ser avó?

E ela respondeu calmamente:

- Sim.

- Então é verdade. Aquele garoto realmente nasceu para fazer da minha vida um inferno!

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

O casamento de Ron e Hermione foi um acontecimento feliz. Os noivos estavam radiantes assim como os padrinhos.

Draco então, estava excepcionalmente generoso.

- Nem perto da elegância do nosso casamento, mas até que a Granger tem bom gosto.

Harry deu um beliscão no traseiro do marido e lhe dirigiu um sorriso travesso.

O loiro devolveu o olhar enquanto a mente repassava as últimas noites. Cinco meses e meio de gravidez, nada mais de enjôos, boa disposição, fome enorme e um apetite sexual para ninguém botar defeito.

Tinha ouvido que sexo durante a gravidez era bom. Na verdade era muito melhor! Pele macia, cabelo brilhante e sedoso, os mamilos extra-sensíveis por causa dos hormônios, a barriga ficando bem arredondada, onde já se podiam sentir os movimentos do seu filho. E a sensação de estar unido com as duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida era a felicidade.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Na casa dos Potter, o quarto do bebê foi decorado num tom verde água, depois de muita discussão.

Os elfos da casa também entraram no clima de euforia com a chegada do herdeiro, e disputavam quem arrumaria as roupas e utensílios do pequeno.

Por sugestão da obstetra, os papais compraram alguns livros de puericultura, afinal os dois desajeitados teriam de aprender a pegar o filho no colo, preparar mamadeiras, alimentar, trocar fraldas, dar banho etc. Parecia lógico deixar o serviço com os elfos, mas Harry sempre quis ter uma família e não iria abrir mão de cuidar do próprio filho. Draco estava plenamente de acordo e também se esforçava para entender aquela confusão de termos trouxas sobre crianças escritos nos livros.

O enxoval era grande o suficiente para trigêmeos, mas Narcissa estava nas nuvens com o nascimento do primeiro neto, e os Weasley também colaboraram. Embora a maioria dos presentes enviados pelos gêmeos estivesse cuidadosamente trancada no sótão. Só por precaução.

Tirando as chatices de toda gravidez como pés inchados, dores nas costas e fazer xixi umas cinqüenta vezes por dia, estava tudo correndo muito bem.

A barriga crescente foi um fator a ser estudado, pois diminuía o leque de posições para peripécias na cama. Mas quando dois estão a fim, sempre se dá um jeito. E o recanto de hidromassagem...

Se aquela banheira falasse, daria para escrever o que seria o best-seller mais vendido do mundo bruxo.

Os paparazzi bem que tentavam, mas para sair o casal, normalmente, usava feitiços de glamour, ficando literalmente irreconhecíveis. Para ir e vir do trabalho foi criada uma conexão de flú direta. E as poucas e frustradas tentativas de bater fotos nas cercanias da residência Potter ou na Toca, resultaram em salgados processos judiciais contra os fotógrafos e algumas azarações, digamos, maldosas (mas bem merecidas) nos enxeridos.


	8. Família

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/Little Angst/Romance/Humor/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 8

**Família**

O tempo pareceu voar desde a primeira consulta com Madame Pomfrey.

Oito meses e duas semanas depois, nascia de parto cesariana um lindo garotinho de pele dourada, cabelos espetados e enormes olhos verdes. Uma cópia perfeita de Harry em versão platinum blonde (loiro platinado).

Seu nome: Thiago Procyon Potter. Seguindo a tradição da família Black, e também homenageando o falecido Sírius, o segundo nome do herdeiro Potter, Procyon é a estrela mais brilhante da constelação Canis Minor.

Passaram as primeiras semanas de vida do bebê na Mansão Black de Wiltshire, a fim de contarem com a ajuda de Narcissa e ficar bem longe da imprensa. As barreiras de proteção da propriedade eram impressionantes, magia antiga e de sangue que protegia os Black e seus herdeiros por séculos.

Retornando a Godrics Hollow, durante a licença de Harry, ambos decidiram trabalhar meio turno para poder curtir o filhote. Decisão que foi reforçada por um inesperado legado de Abraxas Malfoy (avô de Draco).

Thiago era um bebê alegre e ativo, que adorava atirar longe os óculos de Harry e puxar toalhas de mesa.

A fixação do pequeno pelos óculos do papai chegou num ponto, que o moreno cansou de tanto feitiço "_óculos_ _reparo"_, e optou por fazer uma cirurgia à laser com um oftalmologista colega e amigo de sua obstetra. Draco resmungou sobre a demasiada fé dele nos médicos trouxas, mas o resultado ficou ótimo e agora os olhos verdes estavam livres de sua moldura de cristal e aço.

Quando o menino estava com pouco mais de um ano, eles decidiram dar-lhe um irmãozinho, continuando no embalo de fraldas e mamadeiras.

Desta vez foi tudo planejado, com direito a uma dose de poção, para assegurar a fertilidade.

No devido tempo nasceu uma menina. Pele de alabastro, cabelos negros e incríveis olhos de cor lilás violeta, indicativos de grande poder.

Lily Morgana Potter era uma princesinha, sossegada e observadora, uma mistura das avós. Rosto oval, ossatura delicada, os olhos lilases emoldurados por longos cílios negros, encimados pelas sobrancelhas desenhadas herdadas de Narcissa e a boca de lábios cheios e rosados, muitas vezes, tinha um sorriso brejeiro, que desfazia aquele ar angelical.

Quando Lily estava com três anos, a família decidiu tirar férias numa deliciosa Villa à beira do mediterrâneo. Sol, paz e culinária divina.

Harry e Thiago faziam castelos de areia na beira do mar, bronzeados e sorridentes.

Draco e Lily ficavam à sombra da barraca de praia, pois a pele muito clara não permitia abusos, mesmo com os feitiços de proteção solar.

Foram dias maravilhosos e noites apaixonadas. O resultado foi a terceira gravidez de Harry.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Após uma das "Expedições de Compras" da esposa, Lucius observava casualmente os elfos descarregando o carro e notou que um deles trazia uma bolsa toda decorada com motivos infantis, seguido de outro, que carregava cabides com roupas em miniatura.

Quando avistou Narcissa, ele indagou apontando para os pacotes sem fim:

- O que é isso?

- Enxoval de bebê.

- Para quem?

- Para meu novo neto ou neta. – respondeu ela.

- De novo? Aqueles dois estão tentando repovoar o mundo bruxo? – disse ele fechando a cara, e num rompante trancou-se no escritório servindo-se de uma generosa dose de firewhisly, que foi bebido em grandes goles, enquanto rosnava entre dentes

– Pelo tridente de Lúcifer! Esses dois só me dão pesadelos e dores de cabeça! Mais um moleque babão para roubar as atenções de Narcissa.

Ele se ressentia da eterna devoção da esposa para com aqueles dois e sua prole mestiça, mas entendia que os laços de sangue eram fortes, afinal as crianças eram Black legítimos, ainda que carregassem o sobrenome odioso dos Potter. Lucius nunca se separaria dela, pois um Malfoy não quebra laços, não renega as obrigações, nem joga as tradições e o orgulho na lama. Ele nunca admitiria, mas admirava profundamente o espírito forte de Narcissa e a amava à sua maneira.

Na primavera do ano seguinte Harry deu à luz mais um menino, Léo Draconis Potter. Olhos prateados, parecidíssimo com Draco, porém com a pele levemente dourada e uma surpreendente cabeleira ruiva, que ganhou algumas mechas loiras quando ele ficou mais velho. O pequeno realmente parecia um leãozinho, tanto na aparência quanto no gênio.

Draco assistiu ao nascimento dos três filhos e emocionou-se todas às vezes.

Cada um deles foi um milagre, fruto de um amor que desafiou muitas coisas.

Escutar o primeiro chorinho, segurar nos braços aqueles frágeis embrulhinhos pela primeira vez e fitar o sorriso um tanto cansado, mas feliz de Harry, era um sentimento indescritível.

Não, ele não chorou! Os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes eram culpa daquela porcaria de luz da sala de parto, afinal, seus olhos eram sensíveis.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Lucius era _persona non grata _(e nem mencionada) na vida dos Potter.

Os feitiços de proteção das propriedades da família estavam programados para repelí-lo, com a força de uma bala de canhão e fazê-lo aparatar num lago de lama borbulhante e mal-cheirosa, num canto esquecido do planeta. Nada perto do que ele realmente merecia, mas afinal, ele era o marido da vovó Cissa.

O golpe mais duro, e que o deixou com um gosto amargo permanente na boca, foi o fato de que quando nasceu o primeiro filho de Draco, Lucius recebeu uma carta dos advogados de seu pai Abraxas, comunicando que um quinto da fortuna Malfoy iria ser repassado para o loiro; que casado e tendo gerado um herdeiro, preenchia as condições para o legado.

Ele tentou de todas as formas invalidar o tal testamento, já que Draco fora deserdado e destituído do nome Malfoy. Mas no documento constava apenas "Ao rebento de Narcissa, nascida Black", não mencionava Lucius, casamento, nem o sobrenome Malfoy.

Se Abraxas havia sido meramente relapso, se achava que poderia ter engravidado a nora no Droit du Seigneur ou se havia tido algum vislumbre do futuro, nunca saberemos.

O fato pegou os jovens pais de surpresa, e a comemoração dos dois se deu mais por saber que Lucius sufocaria na própria bile, do que pelo montante da herança que não era nada desprezível.

Narcissa era uma avó presente e por vezes quando Lucius fazia longas viagens de negócios, ela levava os netos para a Mansão Malfoy; que para os três era simplesmente um gigantesco playground.

Sim, ela os mimava e enchia de presentes ao ponto de estragá-los.

Quando Draco reclamou da condescendência dela, para com o comportamento das crianças, ela respondeu calmamente:

-Querido, eu sou sua mãe; minha função era te educar. Com meus netos minha função é mimar e me divertir. Educação é com vocês.

As idas para A Toca eram sempre festivas, pois encontravam os "primos" Weasley.

Victorie e Dominic de Bill e Fleur, os gêmeos de Hermione e Ron que tinham a mesma idade de Lily, Gina que conseguiu a façanha de ter trigêmeos (duas meninas e um menino) que eram um ano mais velhos do que Léo, o filho de Percy com um ano menos que o caçula Potter e os mais novos membros da família: Fred e George casaram e engravidaram as esposas ao mesmo tempo, produzindo mais dois ruivos para o time.

Charlie aparecia de vez em quando, e encantava a criançada com as histórias sobre dragões.

Eles formavam uma turminha agitada e bagunceira que adorava pregar peças, inventar novas formas de diversão e se meter em encrencas, principalmente mexendo nos artefatos trouxas do vovô Weasley e experimentando as gemialidades sem permissão.

Draco alegava que o fato dos filhos serem tão peraltas era influência da convivência demasiada com os Weasley, mas Harry discordava veementemente:

- Você não acha que a bagagem genética herdada de nós dois é mais do que suficiente? Eles não precisam de nenhuma "influência externa" para fazer traquinagens. E nós nunca fomos santos!

- Eu sempre fui perfeitamente bem comportado!

- Claro, na sua casa, para não acabar de castigo nas masmorras. Mas na escola você não perdia a chance de implicar, azarar e infernizar todos ao seu alcance. Eu é que sei!

Na casa dos Potter, a banheira de hidromassagem era adorada pelas crianças. Quando o casal conseguia escapar para relaxar e é claro namorar no recanto, sempre havia brinquedos espalhados aqui e ali. O trio conseguia bagunçar mais rápido do que os elfos conseguiam arrumar.

Outra fonte de diversão era a máquina trouxa de fazer algodão doce, que depois de uma pequena "adaptação mágica" fazia cada doce de uma cor e sabor diferente.

DHDHDHDHDDHDHDH

As crianças foram crescendo e chegou a hora de Thiago ir para Hogwarts.

Eles nunca deixaram de ser alvos da imprensa, mas faziam o possível para resguardar sua intimidade.

Na estação 9 ¾ a imprensa os fotografava de longe. Após anos sendo azarados e processados pelo famoso casal, eles aprenderam a não insistir em entrevistas ou tentar bater fotos perto demais.

A velha estação, o expresso, crianças, malões, bichos de estimação, o zunzum das vozes, antigos colegas com seus filhos, eram tantas lembranças... O orgulho pelo filho que iria estudar na famosa escola, misturava-se com o sentimento de apreensão por tê-lo longe de casa e à saudade antecipada.

O futuro estudante estava alegre e ansioso para embarcar no trem e ver por si mesmo, tudo aquilo que ouvira sobre o lugar durante toda sua vida.

Em Hogwarts Thiago foi selecionado para a Grifinória, e um ano mais tarde entrou para o time de quadribol como apanhador.

A metade das garotas da escola era apaixonada por ele, e no dia de São Valentim sempre recebia dezenas de cartões, chocolates e presentinhos das admiradoras (e de alguns admiradores também).

Draco alfinetava Harry enquanto liam as cartas bem humoradas que o filho enviava:

- Ele pode ser a sua cara, mas herdou meu charme e a fascinante cor dos meus cabelos.

E moreno rebatia:

- Mas ele é o melhor apanhador da Grifinória em muitos anos! E este talento é meu.

- Opa! Eu também era apanhador e muito bom!

- Pffftt! Você nunca me venceu na disputa pelo pomo, admita!

E assim continuava a sessão de implicâncias que fatalmente acabava em amasso, para ver que era o melhor em outros setores de mútuo interesse.

Com os filhos crescidinhos e trabalhando meio período, Harry começou a dar palestras sobre DCAT e pensava em talvez lecionar no futuro.

Draco trabalhava no setor de artefatos mágicos, mas sua paixão sempre foi por poções. Tanto que ele sempre mantinha um pequeno estoque de ungüentos, xaropes e bálsamos para os mais diversos fins.

Suas fórmulas de sabonetes, sais de banho e óleos de massagem eram o presente mais esperado pelos conhecidos.

Agora ele tinha mais tempo para dedicar a seu hobby, as fórmulas se multiplicaram e logo o armário ficou abarrotado de frascos.

Por sugestão de Hermione, ele colocou uma pequena prateleira na loja dos gêmeos com seus produtos, que caíram no gosto do público e as encomendas não paravam de chegar.

Quando Lily estava prestes a ingressar em Hogwarts, o hobby virou negócio e Draco deixou o ministério. O pequeno laboratório no porão (Ah! O eterno deja vú das masmorras sonserinas) não era suficiente para atender a demanda, sendo transferido para um amplo imóvel num bairro próximo de Godric´s Hollow. E estavam sendo comercializados nas quatro filiais da Gemialidades Weasley, com fila de espera.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDH

Lily foi selecionada para Corvinal, sendo considerada um prodígio de inteligência e poder mágico.

Harry achava que a magia forte era a sua herança e Draco falava a mesma coisa acrescentando:

- Inteligente como eu e linda como as avós!

- Ela tem a minha cor de cabelo. – dizia Harry.

- Mas pelo menos o cabelo dela não espeta para todas as direções possíveis e imagináveis como o seu. – retrucava o outro.

De uma criança bonita, Lily tornou-se uma linda adolescente, prometendo ser uma mulher de deslumbrante beleza.

A preocupação dos pais era com os garotos. Afinal os dois sendo homens, sabiam muito bem como funcionava a mente masculina.

Thiago tinha ordens expressas para ficar de olho nela, mas depois de alguns hematomas e várias azarações bem colocadas, ele concluiu que ela sabia se cuidar muito bem; chegando a simpatizar com os atiradinhos que recebiam lições nada agradáveis de sua irmã.

Ela poderia ter entrado para o time de quadribol, mas preferia voar livremente, fazendo algumas manobras arriscadas que lembravam muito as loucuras de certa dupla de apanhadores de muitos anos atrás.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Em dois anos os produtos da empresa de Draco ultrapassaram fronteiras, agora com pontos de venda nas melhores lojas da Europa bruxa.

O casal fazia pequenas viajens para checar o andamento das vendas e era sempre recebido pela imprensa local. A fama de Harry era conhecida, somada ao casamento alternativo, o fato de poder gerar filhos e de quem era seu marido, junto com a expansão crescente dos negócios, sempre lhes garantia exposição na mídia. Sem falar que os dois eram homens atraentes e de belezas contrastantes, mas eles tentavam encarar isto como "ossos do ofício", embora alguns passasem das medidas com olhares indecentes e até cantadas dirigidas aos bruxos.

Quando Léo entrou para Hogwarts, Thiago estava no seu ano de formatura.

O caçula Potter foi sorteado para a Sonserina, fato muito comemorado por Draco, que três anos depois quase explodiu de orgulho, quando ficou sabendo que o filho era considerado o novo príncipe da casa.

E para satisfação de Harry, o título foi merecido não por pressão ou ameaças, mas por ser um excelente estudante e demonstrar um genuíno espírito de liderança (e por ser o pregador de peças mais astuto que Hogwarts já vira desde o tempo dos marotos, mas isso seus pais não precisavam saber).

No quadribol Léo era artilheiro e, segundo Draco, com uma pontaria danada de certeira.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Uma rede de lojas bruxas dos Estados Unidos tinha enviado várias propostas para a empresa de Draco, querendo comercializar seus produtos com exclusividade. A negociação já rolava há seis meses, e no início de outubro eles enviaram uma proposta praticamente irrecusável, inclusive o convidando para conhecer pessoalmente a cadeia de lojas cuja sede era em San Francisco na Califórnia.

Com os três filhos em Hogwarts e Harry com férias a vencer, eles resolveram viajar.

Ficaram hospedados num hotel luxuoso, com uma lareira capaz de fazer ligações via flú, caso necessário, e todas as mordomias imagináveis.

Os dois esperavam poder desfrutar daquela cidade tão amigável em paz, afinal nos Estados Unidos eles eram ilustres desconhecidos.

Depois de dois dias de negociações, que resultaram num vantajoso e polpudo acordo (Draco não podia negar que herdara muito da astúcia de Lucius para negócios), estava na hora de relaxar.

No hotel eles foram alvos de olhares, mas nada demais, pois San Francisco sempre foi aberta aos relacionamentos gays e eles não eram o único casal de homens no hotel.

Neste dia foram simplesmente turistas. Pela manhã passearam pelas ruas bruxas e na San Francisco trouxa andaram nos bondinhos, de barco sob a ponte Goldengate e visitaram o MOMA (museum of modern art). No fim da tarde, eles resolveram ir a um shopping fazer compras antecipadas de Natal. Os filhos adoravam presentes diferentes e a moda jovem americana tinha seus atrativos, principalmente a modelagem de tênis e calças jeans.

Jantaram num delicioso restaurante de comida mexicana, o Zazil que tinha um belo visual, comida bem temperada e alguns aperitivos mais perigosos que firewhisky, como aquele de um lindo tom de azul, preparado com curaçau blue e tequila (que Harry teve o juízo de tomar apenas um). O jantar de frutos do mar acompanhado de um delicioso vinho Californiano, foi o fechamento de um dia perfeito.

Relaxados pelo passeio, boa comida e drinks, Harry e Draco estavam caminhando pelo shopping quando pareceram notar ser alvos de olhares diretos e algumas piscadas de olho. Em outro andar um grupo de garotos os olhava e cochichava, e mais adiante um grupo de garotas até lhes atirou beijos.

Os dois se olharam com estranheza e deram de ombros continuando o passeio. Devia ser pelo fato de eles parecerem estrangeiros e o sotaque denunciava, embora estivessem conversando num tom baixo. No piso térreo, bastante lotado, alguns mais atrevidos chegaram a lhes estender cartões com seus telefones e alguém beliscou o traseiro de Harry. Nesta altura dos acontecimentos os dois estavam se perguntando se os drinks haviam afetado suas auras mágicas ou coisa parecida, eram apenas turistas, não celebridades.

Saindo do local cheios de compras e finalmente respirando aliviados dentro do confortável táxi, a caminho do hotel, o motorista conversador comentou:

- Dia movimentado?

- Sim. – respondeu Harry monossilábico.

- Bem, esta maratona de desfiles é de cansar qualquer um!

- Desfiles?

- Claro! Vocês não são modelos?

- Não! – retrucou o moreno.

- Eu podia jurar que acabaram de sair de uma passarela. – falou o motorista

Chegando ao hotel foram direto para o quarto e Harry ligou a tv, sintonizando uma emissora local que passava noticiário:

"Esta semana, San Francisco está sediando um grande evento de moda com desfiles de vários estilistas importantes no mundo fashion. E esta tarde, a apresentação da nova coleção de roupas íntimas masculinas de várias grifes agitou a cidade."

Os dois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Nós conseguimos nos meter em confusão mesmo nas situações mais inocentes. É incrível. – comentou o loiro

- Eu realmente não sei como foram nos confundir com modelos. Dois caras acima dos quarenta anos e pais de família. – falou Harry

- Não se subestime, ninguém nos daria mais de trinta anos e sejamos realistas, eu sou maravilhoso, mas você também não é de se jogar fora.

- Draco, mesmo com cem anos você ainda vai se achar maravilhoso, loiro convencido!

- Bem, pelas reações do pessoal, eu posso!

A noite acabou da melhor maneira possível. Draco com o ego inflado, e alto com os drinks de tequila, estava com toda a corda e Harry... às vezes o grifinório podia ser bem sonserino. Ele aproveitou para estrear alguns itens adquiridos numa sex-shop da Castro Street. Precisa dizer mais?


	9. A pergunta que não quer calar

**MÁRS ZERO, UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

(Marco Zero, uma vida nova)

Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout

Betagem: Estrela Potter

Pares: Harry/Draco

Classificação: NC-17

Avisos: Slash/Lemon/Little Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

A FIC TRATA DO RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE DOIS HOMENS. NÃO É TUA PRAIA? NÃO LEIA!

Capítulo 9

**A pergunta que não quer calar**

Desde a época de escola, tanto Harry quanto Draco já chamavam atenção. Não só pelas famílias e fama, como pelos atributos físicos.

No casamento dos dois, ambos exibiam a beleza e o frescor da extrema juventude, tanto que até o FDP do Lucius chegou a mencionar que os dois ficavam lindos juntos (ele não vale nem o sal que come, mas temos que admitir que ele tem bom gosto).

Loiro e moreno, dia e noite, fogo e gelo, simplicidade e requinte. Tão diferentes, mas se completando de uma forma perfeita.

Então vamos à pergunta que não quer calar: Como ficaram os dois pelos quarenta anos?

É sabido que os bruxos envelhecem mais devagar e Harry tinha razão, Draco não ficou 20 anos mais velho, ficou 20 anos mais esculpido.

Barriga de tanquinho, ombros largos e músculos no lugar. Bem definido, mas sem exageros, pois seu biotipo sempre foi longilíneo.

O cabelo platinado abaixo dos ombros, no dia-a-dia era normalmente preso num rabo de cavalo ou numa trança frouxa, que Harry achava muito sexy (ele e 3/4 do mundo bruxo). Pessoalmente, o moreno preferia aquelas mechas louras adoravelmente desgrenhadas sobre seu peito no aconchego da cama.

Às vezes, Harry achava que aquela idéia da bengala com castão de prata para afastar as assanhadas, não parecia tão descabida. Os homens eram mais discretos, mas ele reconhecia aquele brilho de cobiça a quilômetros de distância.

O gênio do sonserino abrandou-se um pouco com a chegada dos filhos, mas ainda era capaz de fazer grandes confusões; e suas pernas ainda viravam gelatina quando o moreno perdia a paciência. Principalmente por causa de ciúme, e o loiro sabia se fazer desejado provocando o marido. Claro que ninguém era estúpido de chegar perto demais de Draco, pois as chamas verdes dos olhos de esmeralda podiam ser bastante intimidantes. Mas depois das discussões, batidas de porta e alguns gritos irritados, o final das cenas normalmente era estupendo. Harry furioso o deixava em fogo, e ele gostava de cutucar seu leão de vez em quando.

Já sabemos que o moreno desistiu de usar óculos desde que Thiago era pequeno, e seus olhos quase indecentemente verdes continuavam belos como sempre. O cabelo rebelde cortado em camadas repicadas e cobrindo o pescoço lhe dava um ar meio selvagem, que somado aos olhos expressivos e ao rosto anguloso, formavam um quadro de tirar o fôlego, embora ele insistisse em não se achar bonito.

Ele sempre foi magro, mas as três gestações acrescentaram alguns quilos ao seu corpo (ninguém passa incólume pela gangorra hormonal de uma gravidez, e no caso foram três). Ele literalmente "encorpou", e trabalhando no Departamento de Treinamento de Aurores que exigia muito preparo físico, somado à correria atrás das crianças e ao quadribol recreativo, lhe renderam um belo corpo.

O loiro dizia que ele ficou "pedaçudo", gostoso de agarrar e babava pelas coxas torneadas e pelo traseiro redondo e durinho do marido.

Para Harry, seus bíceps fortes eram o resultado de tanto carregar as crianças no colo.

Com a idade seu temperamento ficou mais controlado e a magia mais focada e mais poderosa, mas havia certo loiro, que de vez em quando, o fazia sair do normal. Ele realmente tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério, mas compensava de uma forma que ele não podia reclamar.

Draco, muitas vezes, se policiava para não azarar alguns aluninhos e aluninhas do curso de Auror, que faziam de tudo para se encostar no professor Potter, que neste ponto continuava um tapado e não via nada (Graças a Circe! Pois se ele se desse conta, as cantadas não iriam parar nunca!).

Os presentes interessantes e divertidos das bodas de casamento viraram tradição, mas isto já são outras histórias...

Pois fazendo as contas, quando Léo entrou para Hogwarts, os dois já estavam casados há quase vinte e um anos!

Fim


End file.
